Saranghaeyo
by LeeDHKyu
Summary: Ia hanya merasa ada yang kurang dalam dirinya, bahkan cinta sang nenek masih tak mampu memuaskan hatinya yang telah terluka oleh sebuah hubungan orang tua yang harus terpisah dan membuatnya dicampakan begitu saja. Namun sosok itu datang dengan hebatnya di dalam kehidupannya dan membawanya merasakan sesuatu yang sempat hilang dihatinya/HaeHyuk/Fanfiction/Yaoi/
1. Chapter 1

_Ini seperti mimpi baginya…_

' _ **Jika ini maumu, maka lebih baik kita berpisah saja!'**_

 _Ia yang dalam masa pencarian jati diri, harus menerima bahwa dirinya telah hancur berkeping-keping akibat keegoisan kedua orangtuanya._

' _ **Tidak! Aku sibuk, kau saja yang urus dia!'**_

' _ **Kau pikir aku tak sibuk hah?! Kau saja yang urus dia!'**_

 _Ketika dirinya harus menerima kenyataan, bahwa kedua orangtuanya yang telah berpisah… Tak ada satupun dari mereka, mengharapkan akan kehadiran dirinya._

 _Namun sebuah belaian lembut yang tengah mengusap surai kecokelatannya, membuat perasaannya terasa tenang.._

 _Usapan ini, memang begitu terasa hangat… Ia akui, jika kehadiran sosok itu adalah anugrah terakhir yang ia miliki sekarang ini.._

' _ **Eunhyuk sayang… Datanglah kepada nenek… Nenek janji, nenek yang akan selalu merawatmu dan menyayangimu mulai sekarang..'**_

 _Ketika matanya terpejam, hanya usapan sayang itu yang begitu menyejukan hati.._

 _Ketika suara lembut itu mengalunkan kata sayang padanya, membuat dirinya begitu merasakan cinta yang luar biasa.._

 _Ketika senyum cantik yang terukir indah di wajah keriput itu ditunjukan hanya untuknya, membuat dirinya terasa begitu dihargai.._

 _Namun, semua itu masih terasa kurang… Tidak, ia tak iri… Tapi ia benci, dengan hal bodoh yang disebut cinta itu… Cinta dalam artian pria dan wanita.._

 _Ia ingin menghancurkan itu semua, ia muak, ia jengah… Dengan cinta itu sendiri.._

 _Baginya, cinta itu hanya sebuah kepalsuan… Berbeda dengan cinta sang nenek terhadap dirinya.. Ia tahu cinta dari sang nenek begitu tulus…_

 _Tak seperti kedua orangtuanya, ia dibuang oleh sebuah ikatan cinta yang dulu pernah terukir di antara mereka.._

 _Konyol, habis manis sepah dibuang.. Memangnya dirinya apa? Permen karet?_

 _Ia marah, jelas saja… Ia benci, jangan tanya kenapa ia benci akan dirinya sendiri.. Ia terlalu payah, ia payah…_

 _Karena tak mampu menyatukan kembali kedua orangtuanya… Keluarga kecil itu, telah hancur… Ia adalah korbannya…_

 _Ia tak iri.._

 _Hanya saja.._

 _Ada sesuatu yang kurang dihatinya…_

 _Ia butuh itu… Tapi ia tak bisa…_

 _Ia tak tahu apa yang kurang dalam hatinya.._

.

.

.

.

"Sudah bangun?" Suara wanita tua berkisar usia 85tahun itu terdengar merdu, saat seorang namja yang telah mengenakan seragam sekolah sedang berjalan menuruni tangga menuju dapur dimana sang wanita tua itu tengah mempersiapkan sarapan pagi.

Wajah manis dengan airmuka yang masih terlihat mengantuk itu, tampak sesekali menguap seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang terasa gatal. Bahkan saking mengantuknya, ia hampir tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri.

"Nenek~ Masak apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk kepada sang nenek yang masih sibuk menata makanan diatas meja makan. Sang nenek hanya tersenyum mendengar suara manja Eunhyuk yang masih dalam mode mengantuk itu, begitu lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Kimchi, nasi, ayam gingseng… Nenek jamin pasti akan sangat enak, nenek buat dengan penuh rasa cinta untuk cucu nenek yang satu ini~"Sang nenek meletakkan sumpit yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk menaruh berbagai macam lauk dan pauk keatas mangkuk yang terdapat nasi milik sang cucu kesayangannya. Ia segera menaruh mangkuknya dihadapan Eunhyuk yang telah duduk manis dikursi makannya.

"Uuhh, nenek adalah koki terbaik di kota Busan! Apapun yang nenek masak pasti enak~" Sahut Eunhyuk riang. Ia raih sumpit dan juga sendok yang berada disamping mangkuk dihadapannya, lalu mengangkat mangkuknya tinggi-tinggi sampai atas dagu.

Nenek yang melihat tingkah tak sopan sang cucu, segera memukul sumpit yang ada ditangan Eunhyuk dengan sendok yang ia pegang. Membuat Eunhyuk terkejut dan meringis kesakitan.

"Appo nenek! Aku kan sedang makan! Jangan ganggu!" Ucap Eunhyuk sebal, ia mengelus-elus tangannya yang baru saja menjadi korban pemukulan sang nenek.

Sang nenek hanya berdecak seraya mendudukan dirinya di kursi makan miliknya.

"Jangan bawa kebiasaan buruk saat bersama kedua orangtuamu dirumah nenek! Nenek selalu ajarkan padamu agar berdoa terlebih dahulu! Apa Eunhyukkie lupa perkataan nenek?" Ucap sang nenek tegas, matanya berkilat tajam menata Eunhyuk yang duduk disampingnya. Membuat Eunhyuk meneguk ludahnya gugup.

"Baiklah, nenek yang pimpin doa ne?" Sahut Eunhyuk riang, senyum manis penuh gusi khas miliknya adalah hal yang paling disukai oleh sang nenek. Hingga sang nenek tak mampu marah terlalu lama padanya.

"Baik, jangan lupa tutup matamu ne? Mari kita berdoa."

Ia segera memejamkan matanya, melipat kedua tangannya layaknya seseorang berdoa bukan hanya sebuah doa makan yang ia panjatkan pada Tuhan..

Ia ingin suasana pagi ini terus terjadi hingga esok, esok, esok, dan seterusnya…

' _Aku tak perlu apapun… Jika Kau masih baik padaku… Maka buatlah nenekku untuk selalu sehat..'_

Karena ia takut… Takut jika neneknya akan meninggalkannya juga, seperti yang dilakukan oleh kedua orangtuanya, satu tahun yang lalu…

' _Jangan tinggalkan aku… Tetaplah sehat…'_

.

.

.

.

"Lee Eunhyuk… Rajin saat tiba disekolah, murid pintar yang rajin mengerjakan PR, tapi kelakuan dan kedisiplinannya sangat kurang.. Ck! Aku sibuk hari ini, bisa tidak tak berulah sekali saja?!" Pria dengan rambut hitam legam itu kembali menutup sebuah agenda kecil yang berada digenggamannya dengan cukup kencang. Hingga menimbulkan amarah yang berasal dari seorang namja bermarga Lee dihadapan pria bermata teduh itu.

"Ulah apa lagi?! Baru saja aku sampai!" Eunhyuk membentak namja dihadapannya geram. Kenapa dengannya? Bukankah sang ketua osis itu melihatnya juga yang baru saja melewati gerbang sekolah? Ia belum melakukan apapun! Kenapa ia malah di sembur oleh ucapan menyebalkan musuh bebuyutannya ini?! Hell, ini masih pagi!

"Iya kau memang baru sampai! Tapi semua pengaduan dari para siswa yang kau ganggu itu sudah semakin meresahkan! Lucunya lagi kau selalu mengganggu siswa yang sedang berpacaran disekolah ini! Kau itu apa sih? Kesepian karena tidak punya pacar? Ya ampun tuan Eunhyuk! Kau memalukan!" Jelas sang ketua osis itu kesal. Oh, bukannya ia ingin menertawai tingkah aneh teman sekelasnya yang baru enam bulan ia kenal. Tapi ia pusing dengan berbagai pengaduan yang selalu muncul pada pesan singkat diponselnya itu. Semuanya memiliki keluhan yang sama, dan itu membuat dia muak!

Eunhyuk hanya mendengus sebal mendengar hinaan yang terlontar dari bibir tipis sang ketua osis berwajah sok polos itu. Apaan yang tak punya pacar? Memangnya penting hal itu? Bodoh!

"Tak penting, tapi hal itu memang menjadi larangan sekolah untuk berpacaran dilingkungan seluruh penjuru sekolah! Memangnya aku salah hah?!" Sahut Eunhyuk tak mau kalah, ia berkacak pinggang seakan menantang sang ketua osis untuk berkelahi dengannya.

Donghaeㅡnama dari sang ketua osis, hanya mampu membulatkan matanya. Ia tertawa kecil disela decakkan geram dari bibir tipisnya. Beruntung suasana disekolah masih terasa sepi, kesempatannya untuk memberikan pelajaran pada namja manis dihadapannya terbuka lebar.

"Eoh, menantang rupanya! Kau pikir dirimu siapa hah? Eoh! Anak kota Seoul memang selalu bergaya seperti ini ya?! Biang onar, melawan ketua osis, seragam dikeluarkan, rambut di warnai, kau pikir kau artis ya? Ah! Cari perhatian rupanya! Harus begitukah caranya? Kesepian dan iri tak punya kekasih, makanya kau selalu mengganggu pasangan muda mudi disekolah ini karena kau tak laku?! Ayolah~ Jangan bercanda! Aku bisa mengajarimu jika kau mauㅡ" Donghae mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi seraya berkacak pinggang, matanya yang teduh terlihat begitu marah kepada namja manis dihadapannya. Menantang Eunhyuk dengan melangkah kedepan, hingga membuat Eunhyuk memundurkan tubuhnya akibat tingkah Donghae yang mulai terpancing emosi.

Namun kata-katanya terhenti, tatkala Eunhyuk menendang bagian selatan tubuhnya dengan kencang. Membuat Donghae mengerang kesakitan yang amat sangat.

"Akh! Harta berhargaku! Yak!" Teriak Donghae marah, ia memegang barang berharganya dengan kedua tangannya menahan sakit. Menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa kau menyimpulkan ku seperti itu… Jika kau tak mengerti maka jangan ikut campur… Itu sesuatu yang menjijikan.. Bahkan para pasangan berkedok cinta itu.. Huh! menggelikan.." Tatapan datar nan kosong yang keluar dari mata bulat Eunhyuk, sontak menjadi penyambut retina mata seorang Donghae.

"Cinta menjijikan seperti itu hilangkan saja dari muka bumi, sesuatu yang tak tulus akan menghancurkan orang lain.." Sambung Eunhyuk datar, setelah itu ia mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang masih termangu ditempatnya.

"Cih, anak kecil yang bicara soal cinta.. Dasar aneh.." Gumam Donghae setelah mampu menguasai rasa sakitnya.

"Huh, menyusahkan saja.." Dengusnya sebal, seraya menata rambutnya yang tertiup angin.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Jika ia diberikan waktu untuk memutar segalanya..**_

 _ **Maka ia berharap, ini tak akan pernah terjadi didalam hidupnya..**_

 _ **Ia ingin memiliki orangtua lengkap dan juga harmonis..**_

 _ **Namun kenyataannya, ia tak pernah mendapatkannya..**_

 _ **Ia hanya punya nenek sekarang..**_

.

.

.

.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Eunhyuk, kala pandangan matanya menangkap sepasang pria dan wanita tengah memadu kasih di samping halaman sekolah. Ia yang tengah duduk diatas pohon, menatap jengah pemandangan yang berada dibawahnya.

Ia memperhatikan sekeliling dedaunan ataupun batang pohon yang dinaikinya, mencari sesuatu yang berbulu dan juga terasa gatal jika disentuh. Matanya membulat dan jangan lupa seringai licik kini tercetak jelas diwajahnya, ia menemukannya! apa yang telah ia cari barusan, akhirnya ketemu!

Ia meraih seekor ulat bulu yang saat ini tengah memakan dedaunan di pohon yang ia naiki, pelan dan berhati-hati agar dirinya juga tak menyentuh ulat bulu yang menjijikan itu.

"Gotcha! Selamat menikmati hidangannya~" Bisiknya pelan, takut didengar oleh pasangan siswa siswi yang saat ini tengah bercumbu itu. Ia tertawa rendah, dan kemudian ia segera menjatuhkan ulat bulu itu keatas kepala sang yeoja.

Pluk!

Sang pria yang tengah menciumi kekasihnya itu, perlahan membuka kedua matanya ketika ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang jatuh diatas kepala sang kekasih hatinya. Pandangan matanya kini membulat sempurna,dan segera mendorong tubuh yeojachingunya dari pelukan hangatnya. Hingga membuat sang yeoja mendengus sebal akibat kelakuan sang pria.

"Ada apa?! Kenapa berhenti?!" Ucap sang yeoja sebal. Tak menyadari tingkah sang pria yang kini bergelagat aneh.

"U, ulat!" Gumam sang pria pelan. Membuat sang yeoja menyernyitkan keningnya bingung.

"Mwo?" Tanya yeoja itu aneh.

"Itu, i, itu… Dikepalamu!"

"Apa? Kenapa dengan kepalaku?!" Sang yeoja mulai kebingungan, perlahan ia arahkan jemarinya menuju puncak kepalanya. Kini matanya tak kalah lebar dari sang namjachingunya.

"eoh?… HWAAAAAA! APA INII? KYAAAAA HYUNJIN APA INII? SINGKIRKAN SINGKIRKKANN INII HIKSS!"

"Tidak bisa! A, aku juga takut ulat!" Sahut sang pria itu gelagapan. Ia panik, oohh dia bingung harus melakukan apa. Hingga dia malah kabur meninggalkan sang yeojachingu yang saat ini berteriak layaknya orang gila.

"JANGAN PERGI! KAU KAN LAKI-LAKI HIKS! DASAR TAK BERGUNA!" Teriak gadis itu, mengejar sang kekasihnya.

Membuat sang pelaku pelemparan ulat bulu itu hanya mampu tertawa hambar diatas pohon sakura yang masih menghijau dihalaman sekolahnya.

"Jika dia mencintaimu, seharusnya ia rela mengorbankan tangannya yang akan terasa gatal untuk membuang ulat itu dari kepala kekasihnya. Hal seperti itu saja dia tidak bisa… Bodoh." Gumamnya disela tawanya yang mulai mereda. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya, mengembalikan posisi terlentangnya yang bersandar pada batang pohon sakura yang cukup besar itu.

Matanya kini menerawang memandang cakrawala yang terhalang oleh ranting dan juga dedaunan.

"Kenapa? Semua terlihat begitu palsu?" Bisiknya pada angin, berharap seseorang mungkin mendengarnya.

"Lee Eunhyuk, selalu membolos jika ada hari ibu maupun hari ayah, ataupun hari orangtua disekolah. Siswa yang rajin, namun suka membolos ya?" Suara rendah seorang namja terdengar memasuki indera pendengaran Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk kini seakan tak peduli, ia malah memejamkan matanya dan mengabaikan suara yang berasal dari bawah pohon.

"Heh, kau dengar tidak?" Tanya sang pemilik suara saat ia sadar dirinya telah diabaikan namja diatas pohon itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak dengar." Sahut Eunhyuk pada akhirnya. Ia kini menghadap kebawah, memandang namja usil yang selalu mengganggu waktunya.

Sang namja yang melihat reaksi Eunhyuk, kini hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Selalu ada aku diantara dirimukan? Bagaimana?" Tanya sang namja yang sekarang malah mendudukan dirinya dibawah pohon sakura itu.

Eunhyuk mendengus, menatap datar kepala pria yang berada dibawahnya.

"Tidak, jika disekolah kecil ini bukan aku saja yang menjadi peer sang ketua osis.." Sahutnya acuh, ia melirik beberapa ranting yang penuh dedaunan di samping wajahnya dan kemudian memetiknya hingga terjatuh di atas kepala sang ketua osis.

"Hahah, bukan itu sajakan? Nenekmu dan appaku adalah rekan kerja diladang padi. Jadi, selain disekolah.. Kita juga sering bertemu diluar jam pelajaran." Jelas Donghae, seraya meraih daun yang tadi terjatuh diatas kepalanya.

"Turunlah, aku sudah tak marah lagi karena kau menendang harta berhargaku tadi pagi." Lanjut Donghae lagi. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya agar bisa menatap wajah manis Eunhyuk yang selalu kelihatan acuh itu.

"Jangan sok akrab denganku, kau itu musuh.." Jawab Eunhyuk seraya memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Mencoba mengabaikan pria dibawahnya itu.

Donghae terkekeh geli, benar-benar bocah kecil bodoh dari Seoulㅡpikir Donghae.

"Kau tahu? Karena kau, aku jadi ikut membolos hanya untuk mencarimu." Ujar Donghae santai, ia berharap kali ini dirinya akan diperhatikan lagi.

"Huh, untuk apa mencariku? Kurang kerjaan." Jawab Eunhyuk yang saat ini tengah menikmati hembusan angin, dengan mata tertutup.

"Nenekmu datang diacara hari ibu… Dia dikelas sekarang."Ucap Donghae pelan, mencoba untuk bersikap tenang. Eunhyuk yang mendengar sang nenek disebut, sontak membuka matanya kaget. Ia menoleh menatap Donghae yang berada dibawahnya, berharap apa yang dikatakan Donghae adalah sebuah candaan.

"Ne, nenek?" Tanya Eunhyuk memastikan. Tak ada jawaban dari Donghae, hanya saja pria bermata teduh itu tengah beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya, takut jika sang nenek mengetahui dirinya tengah membolos.

"Tenang saja, aku hanya bilang kau sedang ketoilet akibat sakit perut." Donghae mendongak menatap mata Eunhyuk dengan senyum angelicnya yang begitu menenangkan, tapi kali ini sepertinya jurus itu tidak mempan bagi Eunhyuk. Karena pikirannya telah terfokus pada sang nenek.

Ia segera menuruni pohon sakura yang belum bersemi itu dengan sekali lompatan. Dan beranjak dari pohon disamping halaman sekolah, menuju ruang kelasnya yang saat ini ada sang nenek disana.

Donghae yang mulai terasa tak dipedulikan, sontak mengikuti Eunhyuk dan segera menarik lengan Eunhyuk yang kurus itu. Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Donghae yang berada disampingnya. Menatap sosok itu tak suka.

"Apa?! Aku harus kekelas!" Bentak Eunhyuk seraya menarik lengannya dari genggaman Donghae. Namun Donghae menahannya dan malah mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Eunhyuk.

"Tunggu.." Bisik Donghae seraya mendongakkan wajahnya keatas kepala Eunhyuk, ya mengingat tinggi badannya hanya beberapa senti lebih tinggi dari Eunhyuk saja.

"Ada ulat… Dikepalamu.." Bisiknya lagi, ia meraih ulat dikepala Eunhyuk dengan jemarinya. Tak mempedulikan tangannya yang akan terasa gatal nanti.

Eunhyuk yang diperlakukan seperti itu sempat tertegun dibuatnya, namun ia segera mendorong tubuh yang jauh lebih besar darinya itu agar menjauh dari dirinya.

"Ma, maaf.. Aku harus menemui nenek!" Ujar Eunhyuk gugup. Ia memalingkan wajahnya agar tak menatap mata teduh itu. Bukan waktunya untuk berdebat dengan pria dihadapannya ini, ia harus menemui neneknya.

Ia berbalik, berjalan menuju kelasnya dan meninggalkan Donghae yang masih diam ditempatnya.

Donghae diam, sedikit menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Huft, tidak ada ulat.. Aku hanya merapihkan rambutmu yang berantakan…" Gumamnya pelan, ia yakin Eunhyuk tak akan mendengar ucapannya. Ia kembali menggaruk belakang kepalanya gemas, hingga rambut bagian belakangnya berantakan. Ia menjongkokan dirinya, wajahnya tampak memerah dan ia berusaha menutupinya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Astaga, rambutnya… Halus dan… Wangi strawberry… Sebenarnya dia itu apa? Anak kecil yang manis?!" Bisiknya frustasi. Wajahnya benar-benar merah sekarang, ia merasa malu akan perbuatannya tadi.

"Itu menggemaskan."

.

.

.

.

.

Kreeetttt!

"Nenek!" Pekik Eunhyuk saat mendapati sang nenek tengah duduk di kursi belajarnya. Ruang kelas tampak sepi, karena saat ini ada hari raya Ibu yang diadakan diaula sekolah.

Sang nenek menoleh, memandang Eunhyuk dengan tatapan sedih.

"Nenek menemukan surat pemberitahuan dikamarmu tadi pagi, katanya hari ini ada hari perayaan ibu dan semua ibu diundang pihak sekolah untuk menghadiri acara tersebut.. Kau tak bilang, tapi nenek memutuskan untuk daㅡ"

"Kuperingatkan pada nenek! Ini yang terakhir! jangan pernah menghadiri acara seperti ini lagi! Arraseo!" Bentak Eunhyuk kepada sang nenek, membuat sang nenek terkejut akan perlakuan sang cucu kesayangannya.

"Eunhyukkie.."

"Ayo pulang.. Kita pulang saja.." Sahut Eunhyuk, menarik sang nenek agar pergi dari kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ia tak iri.._

 _Ia hanya kurang beruntung saja.._

 _Dia jijik melihat orangtua orang lain yang tengah tersenyum bahagia memandangi sang anak.._

 _Ia hanya merasa tak sempurna.._

.

.

.

.

.

TBc

Ini ff reposting, karena di wp belum ku tamatin satu chapter lagi... makanya aku bakal lanjutin disini sampai tamatt


	2. Chapter 2

Hembusan angin sore, perlahan menggoyangkan surai halus seorang namja yang saat ini tengah bersantai diberanda rumahnya, bersama dengan seorang namja tambun yang tengah menyantap sebuah cake strawberry dan secangkir teh hangat.

Sang namja bertubuh lebih kurus dibandingkan dengan namja yang sejak tadi sibuk makan itu, perlahan mengarahkan jemarinya menuju puncak kepalanya. Memilin dan mengelus surai lembutnya yang tengah dihembuskan angin dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Aa, pasti sekarang tangannya mulai terasa gatal… Dasar bodoh." Gumamnya lirih, membuat namja tambun yang berada disampingnya mendongakkan wajahnya menatap teman sekaligus keponakannya itu.

"Ehm? Khau bichala phadaku?" Tanya sang namja tambun itu dengan mulut yang dipenuhi cake strawberry. Hingga sang namja kurus menolehkan wajahnya membalas tatapan sang paman.

"Ck, untuk apa berbicara dengan paman tukang makan sepertimu?! Huh, apa yang kau lakukan?! Mana jatah cake punyaku?!" Pekik Eunhyuk kesal, saat mendapati bahwa piring kecil yang tadi terdapat cake strawberry favoritnya kini hilang tanpa sisa.

"Huh? Paman pikir kau tak mau, makanya paman makan saja.."Jawab sang paman dengan tampang tak berdosa. Ia malah kembali melahap cake strawberry yang beberapa menit lalu baru ia curi dari piring Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya tak percaya kepada tingkah sang paman. Bagaimanapun, cake itu adalah makanan favoritnya! Apa lagi itu buatan sang nenek.

Eunhyuk tak terima akan perlakuan ini! Ia sontak berdiri dan menatap sang paman dengan tatapan garang.

"Paman Shindong! Cepat kembalikan cake milikku!" Ucapnya berang, ia memiting leher sang paman dengan lengan kirinya dan tangan kanannya meninju-ninju kecil perut sang paman. Membuat namja bernama Shindong itu terkejut akan kelakuan keponakannya.

"Ugh! Eunhyukkie! Lepaskan paman! Ohok ohok!" Sang paman segera meletakkan sendok keatas piring cake yang kini telah kosong tak berisi, ia memukul-mukul kecil lengan sang keponakan yang masih mengunci pergerakab tubuhnya.

"Tidak mau! Keluarkan semua cake yang ada pada mulutmu paman! Itu makanan favoritku!" Sahut Eunhyuk sebal. Ia mengalihkan tangan kanannya untuk mencengkram kedua sisi dagu sang paman dan membuat mulut yang masih terisi cake itu terbuka.

"Eunhyuk-ah! Kau sedang apa dengan pamanmu huh?! Ayo, jangan bertingkah tak sopan seperti itu! Atau nenek tidak akan memberikanmu cake strawberry lagi!" Suara sang nenek yang baru saja keluar menuju beranda depan rumahnya, sontak membuat Eunhyuk terkejut. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya guna untuk dapat menatap sang nenek yang tengah tersenyum simpul kepadanya.

"A, andwae! Tapi ini semua karena paman mengambil cake strawberry milikku!" Eunhyuk menunjuk sang paman yang saat ini tengah mengatur nafasnya, tak mempedulikan tatapan Eunhyuk yang tampak lucu ketika memandanginya.

Sang nenek tersenyum seraya menghampiri sang cucu yang berada di samping meja makan mini dengan sang paman, dikedua tangan sang nenek nampak membawa beberapa cake dan juga secangkir teh yang sepertinya untuk dirinya sendiri diatas nampan itu. Kemudian sang nenek meletakkan nampan tersebut diatas meja mini tempat dimana keributan berasal.

"Sudah ya? Jangan marah pada paman, sebentar lagi ia akan segera ke Seoul bersama dengan tuan Lee untuk membahas permasalahan di ladang selama 3hari… Jadi selama 3hari, dia tidak akan bisa memakan cake enak buatan nenek.." Ucap sang nenek dengan lembut, mengelus pundak sang menantu dari anak perempuannya yang telah meninggal bernama Nariㅡadik dari ibu yang melahirkan Eunhyuk.

Sang paman hanya mengulas senyum ketika mendapati hanya sebuah dengusan kesal dari sang keponakannyaㅡEunhyuk.

"Ayo dimakan, tuan Lee sebentar lagi akan tiba.." Titah sang nenek, mengajak Eunhyuk untuk kembali duduk disamping sang paman. Tanpa perlawanan yang berarti, Eunhyuk hanya mampu menuruti perkataan sang nenek. Ia kembali terduduk, dan meraih beberapa potong cake strawberry ke atas piring miliknya.

"Jadi paman akan pergi ke Seoul? Dengan paman Lee? ayah Donghae yang sok ikut campur itu?" Eunhyuk berujar kepada sang paman, seraya menyantap cake buatan neneknya yang amat sangat terasa enaknya. Membuat sang nenek menarik pipinya dengan gemas.

"Selalu begini, bicaralah yang sopan pada orang lain! Siapa yang mengajarimu bicara seenaknya begitu?! Apaㅡ"

"Iya! Aku minta maaf!" Ucap Eunhyuk sebal, ia menepis jemari sang nenek yang baru saja membuat pipinya sakit akibat dicubit keras. Memotong ucapan sang nenek, supaya dirinya tak lagi mendengar kelanjutan dari perkataan yang terkesan tak berbelas kasihan sama sekali.

Bagaimanapun, ia adalah korban dari hancurnya hubungan antar suami dan istri didalam kekeluargaan. Ia korban dari ketidak harmonisan kedua orang tuanya yang tiap hari selalu melontarkan kata-kata kasar dan tak berguna, hingga dirinya harus memahami.

Bahwa dirinya telah tercemar, oleh tindakkan orang tuanya yang tak pernah mau memandanginya sebagai seorang anak..

Dia hanya permen karet, sudah dibuang karena tak terasa manis lagi..

Sang nenek yang melihat perubahan sikap Eunhyuk, hanya bisa tersenyum dan perlahan mengelus surai kemerahan Eunhyuk dengan lembut.

"Mianhae, nenek keterlaluan memarahimu…" Kata sang nenek tulus. Berusaha menyalurkan kasih sayangnya kepada sang cucu yang ia sadari, bahwa sosok yang terlihat kuat diluar itu sebenarnya telah hancur lebur didalam hatinya. Perasaan kecewa dan marah, rasa tak diinginkan dan tak berguna itu, menjadi kelemahan bagi sang cucu kesayangannya.

Eunhyuk hanya mampu memejamkan matanya dengan mulut yang masih dipenuhi cake strawberry itu, merendahkan kembali gejolak emosinya yang bisa meningkat kapan saja jika sudah mengingat kedua orang tuanya dan juga kondisi dirinya yang begitu lemah.

"Sudah tak apa… " Bisiknya pelan, seraya kembali memasukan sepotong cake kedalam mulutnya yang masih dipenuhi cake. Hingga sang paman dan sang nenek hanya mampu saling bertatapan penuh rasa iba.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, kami berdua pamit ya? Ah, tolong titip Donghae disini ya nek? Dia memang anak yang tak bisa diajak mandiri, saya cemas jika setibanya saya kembali ke desa.. Rumah yang menjadi satu-satunya peninggalan mendiang istri saya jadi terbakar karena kecerobohannya." Seorang namja berkisar usia 45 tahun saling bersua kepada sang nenek yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari beranda rumahnya. Namja yang tak lain adalah ayah dari Donghae tengah berpamitan kepada nenek Eunhyuk yang akan pergi ke Seoul bersama dengan paman Eunhyuk bernama Shindong itu.

Membiarkan sang anak yang tengah mendengus sebal menanggapi perkataan sang ayah yang akan segera berangkat ke Seoul selama 3hari.

"Sudah sana pergi" Ucap Donghae dingin, membuat sang ayah hanya mampu terkekeh geli menanggapi perkataan sang anak. Eunhyuk masih duduk diam seraya melahap cake strawberry yang masih tersisa, menatap pemandangan dihadapannya dengan tatapan datar.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu lagi nanti.." Sang ayah dari Donghae itu segera berjalan memasuki mobil bak terbuka miliknya, diikuti dengan Shindong yang duduk dikursi kemudi.

"Ah! Tuan Lee!" Pekikan sang nenek kembali membuat tuan Lee menghentikan gerakkannya untuk masuk kedalam mobil. Tuan Lee tampak tertegun kala pandangannya mendapati sebuah keras sederhana dari sang nenek.

"Tolong, titip ini… Dan berikan pada ibu Eunhyuk." Gumam sang nenek pelan, agar Eunhyuk tak sampai mendengar ucapannya.

Hingga akhirnya mobil itu mulai melaju, meninggalkan perkarangan rumah sederhana milik nenek Eunhyuk. Namun tak ayal, pandangan yang janggal itu membuat Eunhyuk curiga.

"Eoh, kau benar Eunhyuk yang badung disekolah? Aku tak menyangka, kau suka cake strawberry?" Suara baritone khas Donghae segera mengalun merdu, mengiringi langkahnya untuk ikut duduk dikursi meja mini di hadapan Eunhyuk. Ia menopang dagunya, menatap Eunhyuk yang kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Namun yang ia dapat bukanlah sebuah tanggapan dari bibir Eunhyuk, melainkan sebuah aksi bodoh yang kini telah dilakukan oleh Eunhyuk.

Bagaimana tidak, sosok dihadapannya tengah melahap cake strawberry dengan begitu brutal. Ia terus memasukan cake itu kedalam mulutnya yang masih dipenuhi cake, terus menerus, hingga sosok itu mengeluarkan sedikit airmata dan perasaan mual yang mulai datang melanda Eunhyuk.

"Ohok!" Akhirnya Eunhyuk terbatuk, ia segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Donghae yang melihat itu segera membantu Eunhyuk untuk mengeluarkan cake yang lama kelamaan terasa mual.

"Sudah, buang saja… Lalu minum tehnya.." Bisik Donghae mengelus punggung Eunhyuk, namun Eunhyuk hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak apa, uhuk! Semua baik-baik saja.. Tidak apa-apa.." Ucapnya pelan, hingga ia tak sadar...

Setetes airmata mengalir melewati pipinya…

Donghae hanya mampu terdiam, menyaksikan sosok dihadapannya yang terlihat begitu..

 _Hancur_..

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _Eomma…_

 _Kenapa aku harus terlahir dari rahimmu?_

 _Kenapa aku harus terlahir dengan keadaan eomma dan appa seperti itu?_

 _Tidakkah… Aku sempat diharapkan didunia ini untuk hadir ditengah keluarga kecil yang telah kalian bangun bersama?_

 _Lalu kenapa?_

 _Kenapa aku dibuang?_

.

.

Suara baritone dan suara lembut dari seorang wanita tua, tampak terdengar riang disebuah ruangan yang kini tengah dipenuhi berbagai macam makanan khas korea yang diletakkan diatas meja kayu berwarna coklat kehitaman itu.

Donghae yang tampak asik bercengkrama dengan nenek Eunhyuk, sesekali ia memasukan nasi beserta lauk pauk kedalam mulutnya. Tanpa mengindahkan sesosok namja lain yang saat ini tengah menatap kosong makanan yang tersaji diatas meja.

Sesekali hanya hembusan nafas lelah yang keluar dari bibir ranum milik Eunhyuk itu, lalu dengan gerakan lambat ia segera memasukan nasi beserta lauknya juga kedalam mulutnya dengan sendok yang tersemat dijemari kanannya.

"Bukankah besok adalah peringatan kematian eomma mu? Tapi appamu malah pergi ke Seoul selama 3hari, apa tak menghalangi kalian berdua untuk mengunjungi HyunSoo?" Ucap sang nenek kepada Donghae, seraya memasukan daging gurita kedalam mangkuk milik Donghae yang masih dipenuhi dengan nasi.

"Gwaenchana, appa menitipkan pesan padaku untuk eomma. Jadi tak masalah jika aku mengunjungi eomma ditepi pantai besok." Sahut Donghae ramah, ia sedikit membungkukan kepalanya hormat saat mangkuknya dipenuhi lauk gurita yang baru saja diambilkan oleh sang nenek.

Eunhyuk yang masih diam dan sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, mencuri dengar apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh kedua manusia yang berbeda usia dan gender di hadapan dan samping kirinya itu.

Ia tahu bahwa namja sok ikut campur disampingnya memang tak memiliki seorang ibu lagi, namun ia baru menyadarinya kalau besok adalah peringatan kematian eomma dari namja bermata teduh itu.

"Apa perlu nenek antar kau kesana?" Tanya sang nenek cemas. Membuat Donghae hanya mampu tersenyum simpul.

"Tak usah, aku bisa sendiri… Lagi pula tak begitu jauh dari desa." Jawab Donghae dengan senyum yang semakin melebar, ia kembali menyantap makanannya yang sempat beberapa menit tertunda. Hingga matanya yang teduh sedikit melirik sosok namja manis yang sejak tadi tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

Ia diam seraya mengunyah makanan yang berada didalam mulutnya, menatap sosok disampingnya yang tengah tertunduk dalam seraya menyantap makanannya tanpa minat sedikitpun.

Kemudian tanpa memikirkan segala sesuatu yang akan terjadi dengannya, ia meraih daging gurita yang berada didalam mangkuknya dan meletakkannya diatas mangkuk nasi Eunhyuk. Membuat sang pemilik mangkuk, mau tak mau harus mendongakkan wajahnya menghadap wajah Donghae.

"Kau diam saja sejak tadi, kau yang ku tahu adalah sosok yang berisik. Apa karena ada aku disini? Kau jadi merasa tak nyaman?" Ujar Donghae santai, pandangan matanya menatap Eunhyuk dengan sorot mata yang terkesan tak bersahabat. Sampai-sampai Eunhyuk merasakan dirinya hampir sulut emosi.

"Cih, jangan mengatakan kau kenal padaku! Aku bukan temanmu!" Ujar Eunhyuk ketus, ia kembali menatap mangkuk nasi miliknya dan melahap sisa-sisa nasi dengan kesal. Membuat sang nenek hanya mampu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Eunhyuk! Jangan bersikap kasar seperti itu! Berhentilah bersikap demikian!" Titah sang nenek tegas. Eunhyuk hanya tertawa hambar menanggapi suruhan sang nenek. Ia segera meletakkan sendoknya disamping mangkuk nasi yang masih sisa setengah itu, lalu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Maaf, aku sudah kenyang." Ucap Eunhyuk pelan, namun dapat didengar oleh sang nenek dan juga Donghae. Kemudian ia segera pergi, meninggalkan meja makan yang mendadak terasa hening.

"Maafkan dia. " Suara sang nenek perlahan memecahkan keheningan yang sempat tercipta. Donghae menatap sang nenek yang sepertinya masih ingin membicarakan sesuatu padanya.

"Dia memang sedikit kasar, tapi ketahuilah… Dia anak yang baik, dia hanya korban dari hilangnya sebuah kasih sayang di masa pencarian jati dirinya… Nenek harap.. Donghae mau memakluminya ya?" Kata sang nenek yang kini dipenuhi oleh rasa prihatin dan juga kecemasan. Ia begitu mencintai cucunya, dan Donghae dapat merasakan itu dari pancaran mata sang nenek.

Donghae kembali melayangkan senyum menenangkan yang telah diwariskan ibunya terhadap dirinya, kepada sang nenek. Kemudian dengan mantap ia mendalami iris kelam sang nenek dan dengan keteguhan hatinya ia melafalkan kata yang begitu indah.

"Tanpa nenek katakanpun… Aku tahu… Aku amat sangat tahu… Maka dari itu, ijinkan aku mengenalkannya kembali kepada sebuah hubungan kasih sayang… Jika nenek berkenan, aku ingin selalu berada disisinya dan menjaganya… Meski saat ini ia tak menyadarinya, tapi sampai kapanpun aku yang akan menopangnya didalam pelukanku.." Terang Donghae kepada sang nenek. Pancaran matanya yang terasa menusuk sang nenek, perlahan membuat wanita paruhbaya itu tersenyum lembut. Ia menitihkan airmata, tanpa berhasil ia cegah sekalipun.. Airmata itu tak mampu terhenti.

"Ia merasa dirinya berantakan, bahkan ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya tak sempurna… Dia memang diam jika menyangkut dengan masalah orangtuanya, namun hati nenek selalu bisa membaca setiap jengkal pandangan matanya terhadap semuanya… Ia hancur, ia bahkan tak mampu menata kembali serpihan-serpihan kelam dirinya… Nenek merasa… Merasa tak berguna…" Sang nenek hanya mampu terisak pelan ketika semua yang ia pendam selama ini, kini dapat ia ungkapkan dari sosok Donghae dihadapannya. Dengan tangan yang selalu gemetar, sang nenek segera mengusap pipinya yang basah oleh tetesan airmata.

Donghae hanya mampu terdiam ketika sang nenek mulai beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, dan kemudian pergi meninggalkannya menuju dapur yang terletak tak jauh dari ruang meja makan.

"Bodoh… Kau masih merasa kurang? Meski kau sadar bahwa wanita cantik yang tergerogoti jaman itu… Telah mencintaimu sedemikian banyak? Dasar Lee Eunhyuk bodoh, bocah bodoh yang mampu membuatku terjerumus didasar hatinya.."Gumam Donghae pelan, tanpa menyadari sesosok namja bersurai coklat kemerahan tengah berjongkok pasrah tak jauh dari ruang makan disisi kanan ruang tamu itu.

Dengan wajah yang tertelungkup diantara dua sisi lututnya yang tertekuk, ia hanya mampu terdiam dan memandang hampa kegelapan yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Aku hanyalah sebuah kesalahan dari hubungan keluarga kecil ini.._

 _Kalau saja tak ada pertengkaran.. Jika saja tak ada perceraian.._

 _Maka aku tak akan cacat hati seperti ini.._

.

.

Mata sipit bagaikan rubah berbulu putih yang selalu berkelana disekitar pegunungan bersalju itu, tampak menatap sesosok namja yang tengah sibuk mempersiapkan berbagai macam persembahan untuk peringatan kematian sang mendiang ibunya.

Tatapan acuh tak acuh itu masih tetap tak dipedulikan oleh namja sok ikut campur disana, membuat dirinya mendengus sebal diperlakukan tak sopan oleh namja berjulukan ikan dikelasnya karena kesukaannya memakan ikan-ikanan khas lautan itu.

"Wae?" Tanya Donghae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya yang kini hampir selesai mengemasi perlengkapan ziarahnya. Hingga Eunhyuk yang berdiri diambang pintu kamar, sedikit terkejut dibuatnya.

"Apa? Kenapa?" Sahut Eunhyuk acuh sembari balik bertanya. Donghae segera menoleh menatap Eunhyuk yang sejak tadi menatapnya.

"Idiot, aku bertanya kenapa kau malah balik bertanya?"Ucap Donghae gemas. Ia segera beranjak dari kamar Eunhyuk, seraya mengangkat tas ransel miliknya yang dipenuhi perlengkapan upacara.

Eunhyuk menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, lalu melirik Donghae segan.

"Ku dengar.. Kau akan kemakam ibumu? Bo, bolehkah… Aku… I, ikut?" Eunhyuk terlihat gugup kala tatapan Donghae yang terlihat tajam, terus memandangnya tanpa berkedip.

Dengan senyum hangat khas Donghae, namja bermata teduh itu segera meletakkan tanganya dikepala Eunhyuk dengan sedikit keras. Sesekali mengusapnya hingga surai lembutnya berantakan.

"Tentu saja… Aku akan sangat senang jika kau ikut! Kajja!" Donghae segera beranjak lebih dulu meninggalkan Eunhyuk dibelakangnya.

Eunhyuk terdiam, menatap punggung lebar Donghae sendu.

"Lain kali, aku mohon padamu… Jangan membicarakan ku disaat aku bisa mendengar perkataanmu dengan jelas… Kau membuatku… Ingin tahu…" Ucapnya entah pada siapa.. Ia mengelus surainya yang sempat dihancurkan oleh tangan Donghae, lalu berjalan menyusul Donghae yang kini berdiri didepan pintu rumah sang nenekㅡmenunggunya dalam sebuah senyuman hangat.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc ini klo di wp chapter 3 sama 4 yang dijadiin satu, soalnya terlalu pendek klo gak digabungg, hehehe makasih ya udh mau baca ff iniii #bow


	3. Chapter 3

_Orang ini datang begitu saja dalam kehidupanku._

 _Dengan tingkahnya yang selalu mencampuri urusan orang lain, membuatku tanpa sengaja harus berurusan dengan ketua osis menyebalkan itu._

 _Apa sebenarnya maunya?_

" _Tanpa nenek katakanpun… Aku tahu… Aku amat sangat tahu… Maka dari itu, ijinkan aku mengenalkannya kembali kepada sebuah hubungan kasih sayang… Jika nenek berkenan, aku ingin selalu berada disisinya dan menjaganya… Meski saat ini ia tak menyadarinya, tapi sampai kapanpun aku yang akan menopangnya didalam pelukanku.."_

 _Aku hanya ingin tahu.._

 _Kenapa ia bicara seperti itu pada nenek?_

 _._

.

.

.

.

"Kau melamun." Eunhyuk menerjapkan matanya ketika mendengar suara baritone Donghae mengintrupsi kegiatan melamunnya.

"Hah?"

"Astaga, yang benar saja. Bisa-bisanya kau melamun sambil berjalan begitu, ck!" Donghae tertawa rendah ketika melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang sepertinya masih diatas awang-awang itu.

"Kau berpamitan dululah pada nenek, aku pulang kerumahku dulu untuk mengambil sepedaku. Aku tak akan lama!" Ujar Donghae seraya beranjak dari beranda rumah nenek Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menggaruk pipinya yang tidak terasa gatal sama sekali, matanya masih menerjap ketika punggung tegap itu perlahan menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

"Sial, gara-gara dia aku harus menunjukan tampang bodohku. Aigo, kau memalukan sekali Eunhyuk!" Jeritnya frustasi, sang nenek yang baru saja keluar dari dalam rumah terkejut ketika melihat cucu kesayangannya bertingkah aneh. Ia hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera memakaikan jaket yang cukup tebal diatas bahu Eunhyuk, membuat sang empunya bahu tersentak kaget.

"Astaga nenek! Kau mengagetkanku!" Pekiknya seraya mengelus dadanya yang hampir membuat jantungnya terlepas dari sana. Sang nenek mengusak surai Eunhyuk penuh sayang, senyum tak lepas dari paras senjanya yang begitu lelah.

"Diluar sudah mulai terasa dingin, pakai jaket dan hati-hatilah dijalan bersama Donghae." Eunhyuk mengangguk patuh ketika sang nenek memberikannya pesan kasih sayang yang selalu membuat hatinya menghangat.

"Aku pergi." Eunhyuk segera mengecup pipi sang nenek, dan bergegas menyusul Donghae yang telah tiba dengan sepeda ontelnya itu.

Meninggalkan sang nenek yang masih menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan sendu.

" _Donghae anak yang baik untukmu, Eunhyuk-ah"_

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

"Bisakah kau pelan sedikit?! Pantatku sakit karena sepeda mu ini!" Eunhyuk memukul pinggang Donghae, hingga sang korban pemukulan memekik keras akibat rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar kesekujur tubuhnya.

"Ya! Kau gila ya?! Aku sedang mengendarai sepeda dengan kau yang membuat segalanya jadi terasa berat! Tidak bisakah kau diam saja?!" Donghae berujar sengit seraya terus mengayuh sepedanya, padahal ia sudah sepelan mungkin mengendarai sepedanya, namun sosok yang tengah ia bonceng itu sungguh sangat berisik dan menganggu indera pendengarannya.

"Lain kali buatlah bantalan untuk ini, pantatku sangat sakit ketika kau sengaja melewati bebatuan dan membuatku harus menerima pantatkulah yang paling menderita!" Dengus Eunhyuk, tangannya kembali mengenggam sisi ransel yang Donghae bawa di punggungnya.

"Oh ayolah! Siapa yang sengaja melewati jalan yang penuh bebatuan begini?! Lagipula memang inilah jalan satu-satunya menuju pemakaman eommaku! Kau jugakan yang tadi meminta ikut! Jadi nikmati saja perjalanannya! Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai ditepi pantai!" Eunhyuk menerjapkan kedua matanya ketika ia mendengar kata 'tepi pantai' dari bibir tipis Donghae, ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan matanya tanpa ia sadari tengah berbinar tatkala retina matanya melihat laut didepan sana.

"Donghae itu laut!"

"Memangnya kau belum pernah lihat laut ya?!"Donghae mendengus ketika ia harus kembali merelakan telinganya yang sempat berdengung akibat pekikan Eunhyuk dibelakangnya tadi.

Namun tanpa Eunhyuk sadari, pria yang memiliki gelar sebagai ketua osis itu tengah tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

"Berdirilah disebelah sana, aku mau melakukan penghormatan dahulu dengan eommaku." Donghae meletakan ranselnya di samping sebuah pemakaman yang terletak tak jauh dengan tepi pantai, mengeluarkan beberapa buah dan juga soju untuk diberikan kepada sang eomma yang sudah bahagia dialam sana.

"Kau mengusirku?"

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti akan perkataan Eunhyuk, ia mendongak hingga tatapan mereka saling bertemu.

"Mwoya?"

"Kau mengusirku eoh?"

Donghae menghembuskan nafas kasar, ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan berkacak pinggang menghadap Eunhyuk yang dia akui sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Aku tidak berniat sama sekali untuk mengusirmu, tapi memangnya kau mau menemaniku memberikan penghormatan pada eommaku?!" Donghae segera menghampiri Eunhyuk yang berdiri tak jauh dibelakangnya tadi, dan memberikan sentilan sayang yang mendarat tepat dikening Eunhyuk.

"Auch! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Ini sakit tahu!" Pekik Eunhyuk tak terima. Ia berniat berkomentar lebih lanjut, namun langkah Donghae yang berbalik membuatnya harus kembali menutup mulutnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan ganggu aku."Ujar Donghae seraya kembali berlutut dihadapan makam eommanya dan mulai melakukan penghormatan kepada sang eomma.

Eunhyuk diam sembari mengelus keningnya yang masih terasa sakit. Mata bulatnya tak pernah lepas dari punggung pria yang selalu mencampuri urusannya itu.

"Aku… Ingin tahu, ke.. Ketika semasa eommamu masih bersamamu.. A, apa saja yang telah ia lakukan denganmu… Aku.." Eunhyuk tergugup saat ia berniat membuka pembicaraan lagi dengan Donghae. Matanya menatap enggan sosok Donghae yang masih membelakanginya dan kini sibuk dengan mengupas beberapa buah apel untuk sang eomma.

"Kemarilah" Titah Donghae tanpa menatap sedikitpun sosok Eunhyuk yang masih berdiri dibelakangnya.

Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk sekedar menghampiri deburan ombak yang membasahi permukaan pasir ditepi pantai itu. Melangkah melewati makam dimana eomma Donghae bersemayam, mengabaikan sosok pria yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Mau kemana?" Donghae segera bangkit, dan sedikit berlari menghampiri Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk hanya diam, matanya tak lepas dari hamparan laut yang diterpa oleh sinar mentari yang semakin meninggi.

Donghae menghela nafas panjang, ia mengikuti arah pandang Eunhyuk seraya mengusak surai hitamnya yang sedikit mengkilap karena terkena terpaan sinar matahari.

"Eommaku adalah sosok yang paling hebat dalam sejarah hidupku. Aku bersyukur dilahirkan dari rahimnya." Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, ketika Eunhyuk menolehkan wajahnya kearah pria itu. Ia tak ingin melihat raut wajah pria manis disampingnya, ketika dengan gamblangnya ia menceritakan sosok eommanya semasa hidup dulu.

"Dia sosok humoris yang sangat keibuan, memang aneh ketika aku mengatakan dirinya sangat keibuan. Mengingat eommaku memang seorang ibu, tapi dia sosok yang sangat enerjik. Bahkan aku pernah dikejar-kejar olehnya ketika tanpa sengaja mematahkan alat pancing yang biasa dia gunakan untuk memancing." Senyum tak pernah lepas dari sosok Donghae saat kepalanya berusaha mengingat wajah eommanya yang sudah lama meninggalkannya itu.

"Dia yang selalu ada untukku, sampai pada akhirnya penyakit yang ia derita membuatnya harus meninggalkanku dengan abeoji di rumah. Aku sungguh merindukannya jika sudah melihat pantai, ia suka laut makanya dia senang sekali memancing. Bukankah eommaku aneh?" Donghae menolehkan wajahnya agar menatap wajah Eunhyuk yang masih asik mendengarkan ceritanya. Eunhyuk terdiam dengan tatapan matanya yang tak lepas dari paras Donghae.

"Iya, eommamu sangat unik ya." Eunhyuk hanya memberikan senyuman kecut kepada Donghae, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain dan segera beranjak menuju sepeda Donghae yang terparkir tak jauh dari makam eomma Donghae.

Langkahnya seakan melambat saat sentuhan dilengannya membuatnya harus kembali menatap sang empunya tangan.

"Kau… Merindukan eommamu?" Tanya Donghae lembut, tangannya mencengkram pelan lengan Eunhyuk yang di balut dengan jaket berwarna orange. Eunhyuk terdiam sesaat dan kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Aku membencinya malah." Eunhyuk menarik tangannya dari genggaman Donghae, dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju makam eomma Donghae. Ia berdiri dihadapan makam itu dan memberikan penghormatan.

Donghae yang melihat itu hanya mampu terdiam dengan wajah sendu, mencoba memahami apa yang baru saja Eunhyuk katakan kepadanya.

"Setidaknya kau masih bisa bertemu dengannya." Ucapan Donghae mampu membuat tubuh Eunhyuk menegang. Tatapannya kini kembali mengarah pada sosok Donghae yang masih terdiam dihadapannya.

"Bagaimanapun dia tetap eommamu.." Donghae beranjak, berniat menghampiri sepedanya dan menuntunnya agar mendekat dengan Eunhyuk.

Donghae meraih ransel miliknya dan meletakkannya pada dudukan yang berada dibelakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Eunhyuk tak mengerti. Donghae tak mengubris perkataan Eunhyuk dan terus membenahi letak ranselnya supaya bisa membuat sang boncengan tak mengeluh sakit lagi dipantatnya.

"Sudahlah naik saja." Titah Donghae, ia segera menaiki sepedanya dan menunggu Eunhyuk untuk naik kesepedanya juga.

Dengan enggan Eunhyuk segera mendudukan dirinya dibelakang Donghae, ia sedikit kebingunan ketika tidak ada ransel di belakang punggung Donghae untuk menjadi pegangannya supaya tak terjatuh. Dengan perlahan ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan hanya meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas pahanya.

Donghae kembali mengayuh pedal sepedanya pelan, mengajak Eunhyuk untuk setidaknya berjalan-jalan sejenak dengannya dipinggir pantai. Suasana hening saat pembicaraan tadi membuat mereka tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

 _Bahkan Donghae tak tahu.._

 _Eunhyuk tengah menangis dibelakangnya.._

 _Menahan isakan yang akan keluar dengan bebasnya dari bibir ranum itu.._

 _Harusnya Donghae tahu…_

 _Eommanya tidak sebaik eomma Donghae yang telah tenang dialam sana.._

 _Jika dia memang ibu yang telah melahirkan Eunhyuk.._

 _Mengapa ia seperti dibuang?_

 _Mengapa?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

"Nenek, sedang apa?" Wanita paruh baya yang tengah duduk di beranda rumah, sontak terkejut ketika indera pendengarannya mendengar suara cucu kesayangannya yang kini sudah duduk dihadapannya. Sang nenek segera menaruh secarik kertas di belakang punggungnya.

Eunhyuk menatap sang nenek bingung, ia melirik tangan sang nenek yang terjulur kebelakang seakan menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Wae geure?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ah, aniya! Ada apa? Cucu nenek lapar?" Tanya sang nenek mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Eunhyuk menggeleng pelan, ia menopang dagu seraya menatap sang nenek lekat-lekat.

"Menurut nenek, eomma Donghae seperti apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk, ia sedikit menengok kearah pintu masuk rumahnya dan tidak menemukan Donghae yang menyusulnya keluar. Ia kembali menatap sang nenek.

"Kenapa menanyakan eomma Donghae?" Tanya sang nenek, dengan senyum yang pelahan menghiasi wajahnya yang kini tak semuda dulu.

Eunhyuk terdiam seraya jemari lentiknya membentuk sebuah pola abstrak di atas meja yang menjadi tempat favoritnya ketika menanti senja dan juga sepotong strawberry cake buatan sang nenek.

"Aku hanya merasa sepertinya eomma Donghae benar-benar hebat." Ujar Eunhyuk, ia tersenyum kecut ketika bayangan kepalanya hanya menampilkan sosok ibu yang telah membuangnya.

Seketika senyum senja itu memudar, sinar matanya meredup saat mata tuanya menangkap raut wajah kelam sang cucu kesayangannya itu.

"Aku tak keberatan jika mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berpisah, hanya saja… Mengapa aku seakan tak diinginkan oleh mereka? Jika ia memang eommaku, tidak seharusnya ia bertindak demikian. Seharusnya aku…." Perkataan Eunhyuk terhenti ketika retina matanya justru melihat sang nenek yang tengah menangis dihadapannya.

"Apa kau tidak suka tinggal dengan nenek?" Tanya sang nenek disela isakannya yang membuat hati Eunhyuk memcelos. Eunhyuk menggeleng, matanya terpejam disaat matanya ikut memanas juga.

"Aku suka disini, setidaknya masih ada nenek yang menyayangiku…"ㅡMeskipun itu masih terasa ada yang kurang dalam hatiku. Batin Eunhyuk melanjutkan.

"Maka dari itu, kau harus bahagia bersama nenek… Arraseo?" Lanjut sang nenek. Eunhyuk tersenyum, jemarinya terangkat untuk menghapus airmata sang nenek yang masih terjatuh membasahi pipi keriput itu.

"Mianhae, membuatmu menangis.."

Eunhyuk bahkan tak menyadari bahwa sosok yang sempat ia cemaskan agar tak mendengarkan pembicaraannya dengan sang nenek, kini tengah bersembunyi di balik pintu dan mendengar dengan jelas semua hal yang Eunhyuk bicarakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk mendengus kesal, saat sosok yang terbaring disampingnya terus membuatnya hampir terjatuh dari ranjangnya sendiri. Semua yang Eunhyuk pakai saat tidur, seperti bantal dan selimut telah direnggut paksa oleh sosok menyebalkan disampingnya. Oh ayolah, masa ia yang harus menderita dengan kepala yang tak beralaskan bantal dan juga tubuhnya yang harus rela menggigil kedinginan?

Sontak Eunhyuk beranjak dari ranjangnya, dan kakinya segera menendang pantat pria bermarga Lee itu dengan brutal.

"Bangun kau bodoh! Berani sekali kau menguasai ranjang, bantal, dan selimutku?! Bangun jika kau memang berniat berkelahi denganku!" Pekik Eunhyuk geram, kakinya terus menendang-nendang pantat Donghae hingga sosok itu terbangun dengan erangan kesakitan yang keluar dari bibir tipis Donghae.

"Oh ayolah! Besok kita harus sekolah, dan kau malah membuat keributan di sini?!" Geram Donghae tak terima karena pantatnya menjadi korban kekerasan oleh Eunhyuk. Donghae berbalik untuk dapat menatap wajah kesal Eunhyuk terhadapnya.

"Lihat kau hampir membuatku terjatuh diatas ranjang jika kau terus memakan habis bagian ranjangku! Kau itu menumpang tapi dengan seenaknya kau merenggut semuanya." Eunhyuk memekik seraya menarik bantak dan juga selimut dari tangan Donghae. Eunhyuk kembali memposisikan tidurnya tanpa mau mendengarkan komentar dari Donghae terlebih dahulu, ia memungungi Donghae dan menutup seluruh badannya dengan selimut.

Donghae hanya mampu berdecak melihat tingkah Eunhyuk yang menjengkelkan itu. Ia segera menyusul Eunhyuk dan membaringkan tubuhnya memunggungi sosok Eunhyuk.

"Hei."

"Apa lagi?!" Donghae memekik kesal seraya menutup kepalanya dengan bantal.

Eunhyuk mendengus mendengar balasan yang ia terima dari Donghae.

"Selamat.. Ber, bermimpi indah.." Ucap Eunhyuk pelan, dan dengan segera ia memejamkan matanya. Namun matanya kembali terbuka saat sosok disampinnya menyibak selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan membuat tubuhnya terlentang akibat Donghae menariknya.

Eunhyuk diam seketika saat matanya membulat karena jarak wajahnya dengan Donghae dekat. Dapat ia lihat mata teduh itu memandanginya begitu dalam dan hangat.

"Selamat malam.." Ucap Donghae, dan setelahnya sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat dengan mudahnya disudut bibir Eunhyuk.

Membuat mata bulat itu kembali membelalakan matanya atas perlakuan yang ia terima dari seorang Lee Donghae.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Bagaikan mimpi indah di saat petir menggelegar kala sang raja malam menyelimuti permukaan bumi.._

 _Udara dingin yang hinggap dihatinya perlahan menghangat tatkala sentuhan itu membuatnya merasakan kembali sebuah kasih sayang yang telah lama hilang.._

 _Jahatkah ia jika hatinya mulai mengakui keberadaan sosok itu sebagai penyelamat dalam kekelamannya?_

 _Bukan maksudnya ia tak menyayangi sang nenek, hanya saja.._

 _Ini begitu berbeda…_

 _Terlalu indah.._

 _Ini terlalu indah.._

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

.

Jemari lentik nan indah itu perlahan menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang menawan. Masih begitu jelas dalam ingatannya ketika semalam pria yang Eunhyuk akui menyebalkan itu, menyentuh sudut bibirnya dengan bibir tipis yang sungguh tak ia sangka akan bertindak sejauh itu.

' Dasar bibir lancang! Tak punya sopan santun!' Batin Eunhyuk tak terima. Ia segera mengusak surainya yang telah berantakan dan akan semakin berantakan karena tingkahnya, membuat sang nenek yang baru saja meletakan semangkuk sereal di atas meja makan, menyernyit tak mengerti akan kelakuan cucu kesayangannya itu.

"Waeyo?" Tanya nenek Eunhyuk memastikan apakah cucunya baik-baik saja atau tidak.

"Eoh? Aniya, ah! Serealll~" Pekik Eunhyuk ketika melihat semangkuk sereal kesukaannya telah tersaji dihadapannya. Yah sebenarnya ia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraannya dengan sang nenek, mana mungkin ia akan mengatakan bahwa semalam pria yang menumpang dirumahnya telah memberikan kecupan selamat malam disudut bibirnya dan membuatnya jadi salah tingkah begini.

Dengan kesal Eunhyuk segera meraih sendok yang tadi tergeletak di samping mangkuk serealnya dan memakan sereal jagung itu dengan brutal.

"Ah, tadi Donghae sudah berangkat duluan. Nenek dengar dia ketua osis disekolah ya? Benar-benar hebat." Ucap sang nenek ketika ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Ia berniat mencuci piring sebelum suara nyaring dari kursi yang bergeser memekakan telinganya.

Sang nenek menoleh untuk menatap cucunya yang tiba-tiba saja beranjak dari meja makan, dan melihat wajah manis sang cucu yang kini memerah padam.

"Kenapa lagi denganmu eoh? Tidak biasanya pagi ini kau seribut ini, cobalah ceritakan pada nenek apa yang terjadi padamu hari ini." Sang nenek segera mendekati Eunhyuk yang kini tengah menangkupkan kedua pipinya dengan tangan-tangannya yang halus.

"A, aniya… Aniya nenek, se… Sebaiknya aku segera berangkat kesekolah… A, aku berangkat.." Ujar Eunhyuk terbata-bata, ia merasa semakin aneh saja jika terus-terusan mengingat kejadian semalam. Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia meraih tas ranselnya yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk dan mengecup singkat pipi nenek kesayangannya.

Meninggalkan sang nenek yang kini tersenyum lembut melihat punggung Eunhyuk yang semakin hilang dari pandangan buram retina matanya.

"Donghae pasti akan selalu membahagiakanmu, sayang."

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae mendengus sebal tatkala retina matanya belum juga melihat sosok yang kini benar-benar merusak pikirannya, waktu sudah hampir menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi, akan tetapi sosok manis itu tak kunjung juga menampakan batang hidungnya.

"Benar-benar, seharusnya tadi aku membangunkannya!" Gumamnya sebal. Ia melangkahkan kakinya kesana kemari, mengabaikan beberapa siswa dan siswi yang memandanginya dengan tatapan heran.

Lonceng tanda masuknya jam pelajaran pertama telah berbunyi, namun sosok itu belum juga tiba. Donghae kembali menghembuskan nafasnya sedikit lebih keras, ia berniat menutup pintu gerbang sekolah, namun ia urungkan ketika matanya telah melihat sosok itu dari kejauhan.

Senyum simpul terpantri begitu saja pada bibir tipisnya saat melihat tingkah Eunhyuk yang tengah berlari menuju pintu gerbang sekolah yang akan segera ditutup oleh Donghae.

"Terlambat eoh?" Tanya Donghae sedikit mengejek ketika Eunhyuk sudah sampai dihadapannya.

Eunhyuk terengah-engah, ia berusaha kembali menetralkan degub jantungnya yang mengencang akibat dirinya berlari tadi. Kedua tangannya ia tumpu dikedua lututnya, sedikit melirik Donghae yang baru saja melontarkan pertanyaan yang menyebalkan menurutnya.

"Kau mau masuk eoh? Tapi sebelum itu kau terpaksa harus diberikan sanksi terlebih dahulu oleh ku. Dan itu adalah peraturannya." Ujar Donghae santai. Eunhyuk yang tak terima segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Donghae kesal.

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau di berikan sanksi olehmu!" Pekik Eunhyuk tertahan, membuat Donghae tertawa pelan mendengar penuturan Eunhyuk yang sangat lucu menurutnya.

"Kau ini, kau ingin aku yang memberikanmu sanksi atau guru kedisiplinan yang akan memberikanmu hukuman berat hm? Yang mana yang akan kau jalani?" Donghae memajukan wajahnya tepat didepan wajah Eunhyuk yang kini telah melebarkan kedua matanya.

Mata bulat itu hanya bisa menerjap-nerjapkan kelopak matanya saat mata Donghae tak kunjung juga berpaling dari penglihatannya. Sorot kehangatan begitu terpancar jelas dari mata teduh Donghae, membuat Eunhyuk segera memalingkan wajahnya akibat tidak tahan ditatap selembut itu.

"Arraseo! Hukum saja aku sesukamu!" Dengus Eunhyuk pasrah. Entah kenapa kejadian semalam melintas begitu saja di pikirannya, namun melihat perlakuan Donghae padanya sekarang seakan tidak pernah terjadi apapun semalam. Apa mungkin Eunhyuk terlalu berlebihan saat menerima perlakuan seperti itu? Bahkan sang pelaku tidak menunjukan wajah bersalah sama sekali.

'Dasar pria brengsek yang menyebalkan.' Batin Eunhyuk tak suka.

"Wae? Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan menjengkelkan seperti itu bodoh! Cepat berdiri ditengah lapangan, hingga jam delapan nanti kau harus mengangkat satu kakimu dan kau dilarang keras untuk menyentuh tanah sejengkalpun!" Titah Donghae seraya mengarahkan jari telunjuknya menuju pusat ditengah halaman sekolahnya yang cukup luas. Eunhyuk yang mendengar itu segera menendang tulang kering Donghae hingga sang korban penendangan memekik kesakitan.

"AIGOO! YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Jerit Donghae penuh amarah. Astaga, kenapa bocah di hadapannya yang sangat manis ini memiliki kekejaman yang benar-benar mengerikan?

"Itu hadiah khusus untuk orang menyebalkan sepertimu, ketua osis Lee Donghae!" Ujar Eunhyuk sinis. Tanpa menghiraukan geraman Donghae kepadanya, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju halaman sekolah yang merangkap sebagai tempat untuk sarana olahraga juga dan memposisikan tubuhnya ditengah halaman yang sangat luas itu.

"Dasar kasar! Auh, sakit sekali." Geram Donghae tertahan, dengan kesal ia segera beranjak pergi. Mengabaikan Eunhyuk yang saat ini mulai menjalani masa hukumannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk menengadahkan wajahnya saat beberapa butiran salju mulai turun memutihkan permukaan bumi. Ia menerjapkan matanya saat mengingat ini adalah hari pertama dimana salju turun di bulan desember, ia sedikit tersentak saat tubuhnya mulai kembali oleng akibat kaki kanannya yang ia angkat karena hukuman yang sedang dijalaninya.

"Aish, sial.. Sudah jam berapa ini? Seharusnya hukuman ini sudah usai, tapi mengapa dia tidak menyuruhku masuk?!" Dengus Eunhyuk seraya kembali membenahi posisi berdirinya. Kaki kirinya mulai terasa kebas akibat udara dingin yang semakin menusuk tulang. Matanya mengamati sekeliling guna untuk menemukan sosok Donghae yang telah memberikannya hukuman menyebalkan ini, sesekali ia melihat beberapa siswa dan siswi yang melewatinya seraya tertawa mengejek kepada Eunhyuk. Yah, mereka senang melihat Eunhyuk sengsara yang telah dikenal meresahkan karena tingkahnya yang selalu mengganggu beberapa murid disekolah itu.

"Waktumu sudah selesai, cepat sana kembali kekelasmu." Suara baritone seseorang sontak mengalihkan pandangannya dari beberapa siswa dan siswi yang mengejeknya, ia melihat sosok Donghae yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Hm? Oh." Eunhyuk segera menurunkan kaki kanannya hingga kembali menapaki tanah. Tanpa memperhatikan Donghae yang masih memandangnya dalam diam, ia meraih tas ranselnya yang sempat dijatuhkannya supaya tak membebaninya saat menjalani sanksinya karena terlambat kesekolah tadi.

"Kau.. Tidak mengenakan mantel tebal?"

Eunhyuk melirik Donghae sejenak, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Enggan berbicara dengan pria yang membuatnya uring-uringan sejak pagi tadi itu.

Donghae menyernyit saat Eunhyuk berniat untuk pergi mengabaikannya, namun matanya sontak membulat ketika tubuh Eunhyuk ambruk tiba-tiba dengan memegangi kaki kirinya.

"Eunhyuk-ah!" Pekik Donghae panik, ia segera menghampiri tubuh Eunhyuk yang tengah berlutut menahan sakit dikakinya.

"Appoyo!" Eunhyuk meringis saat kakinya didera rasa sakit ketika ia mencoba untuk melangkahkan kakinya tadi. Kakinya keram, dan itu hal yang biasa terjadi jika Eunhyuk merasakan cuaca dingin.

"Luruskanlah kakimu! Cepat!" Titah Donghae seraya menarik kaki kiri Eunhyuk dengan sedikit kencang karena rasa panik yang menderanya, menyebabkan pekikan keras dari sang pemilik kaki.

"Pelan-pelan bodoh! Kau itu keterlaluan sekali! Dari awal kau selalu saja membuatku kesal! Kau menyebalkan tuan sok ikut campur! Kenapa kau memperlakukanku seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi apapun diantara kita semalam! Menjauh dariku, ssshh.. Appo appooo, singkirkan saja tanganmu! Aku tidak butuh dibantu olehmu!" Lain dimulut, lain juga di hati, lain juga pikirannya, itulah yang dialami Eunhyuk saat ini. Mulutnya saja yang memaki, namun hatinya merasakan kehangatan yang begitu ia rindukan, dan lihat tangannya yang begitu erat mencengkram lengan Donghae yang sedang memberikan pijatan-pijatan kecil di kakinya yang perlahan mulai pulih dari keramnya.

"Astaga, berisik sekali. Kau itu terlalu berisik untuk ukuran laki-laki. Sudah merasa baikan hm?" Donghae beralih menatap wajah Eunhyuk yang mulai memerah karena cuaca dingin, menyebabkan Eunhyuk yang mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan pria dihadapannya.

Donghae tersenyum melihat tingkah Eunhyuk yang terkesan mengabaikannya, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba merasakan gatal dan sedikit berdeham supaya ia mendapatkan kembali perhatian Eunhyuk kepadanya.

"Hm, mungkin kau tak suka akan perlakuanku semalam. Mianhae, jika kau merasa terganggu.. Maka lupakan saja…" Gumam Donghae hampir seperti berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, meski demikian Eunhyuk dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas karena jarak diantara mereka yang cukup dekat.

Eunhyuk memfokuskan pandangan matanya yang kini telah berpusat pada Donghae yang sedikit salah tingkah karena ditatap oleh Eunhyuk dengan begitu dalam.

"Beritahu aku…"

Donghae mempertemuakan sorot matanya dengan mata bulat Eunhyuk yang masih menatapnya begitu dalam.

"Maksudmu?"

"Beritahu aku, bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa melupakan perlakuanmu semalam…" Senyum luka itu begitu saja terpancar dari wajah memerah akibat udara dingin yang semakin lama semakin dingin saat tubuh kecil itu tidak di lapisi oleh mantel yang cukup tebal. Donghae tak habis pikir bahwa dirinya harus melihat senyum terpaksa dari bibir tebal Eunhyuk, tidak ada maksud dalam dirinya untuk menyakiti pria manis dihadapannya. Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan ia mencium Eunhyuk semalam, hanya saja ia ingin Eunhyuk memahami pelan-pelan perasaannya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud…"

"Aku ingin tahu… Kebahagiaan apa yang akan kau berikan untuk orang sepertiku? Apa aku semenyedikan itu? Hahah, astaga.. Apa yang sedang ku bicarakan? Sebaiknya aku pulang saja, kurasa tak ada gunanya mengikuti jam pelajaran berikutnya." Eunhyuk segera beranjak berdiri, mengabaikan rasa kebas yang masih bisa ia rasakan di bagian betisnya.

"Bodoh sekali.." Eunhyuk menghentikan langkah kakinya saat mendengar Donghae tertawa dan mengatainya bodoh. Sehingga membuatnya kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Donghae.

"ApㅡAh!" Bentakan Eunhyuk terhenti karena Donghae tiba-tiba saja menyentil keningnya dengan sedikit keras.

"Jadi maksudmu, kau suka aku perlakukan seperti semalam? Aish, sulit sekali mengakuinya. Jika kau suka, maka tidak perlu kau lupakan." Ucap Donghae dengan senyum sumringah yang membuat Eunhyuk kebingungan.

"Apㅡ"

"Kebahagiaan itu, hanya perlu kau rasakan sejak berada disini bersama dengan nenekmu. Dan aku… Akan melengkapinya… Kau hanya perlu merasakannya saja…" Perlahan namun pasti, bibir tipis itu menyentuh permukaan kulit pipi merona Eunhyuk dengan lembut. Mencoba menyalurkan rasa sayang yang ia harap dapat menyadarkan pada suatu hal yang telah melandanya begitu besar terhadap pria manis itu.

'Kau harus merasakannya Eunhyuk-ah, kebahagiaanmu tidaklah kurang. Tapi kau menutup segala kebahagiaan yang akan menghampirimu. Kasih sayang yang telah disalurkan oleh nenekmu, tidaklah kurang seperti yang kau pikirkan. Kau hanya memikirkan kesakitan yang kau alami saja, tapi kebahagiaanmu kau tutup rapat-rapat.'

"Dengar, aku menyukaimu."

Eunhyuk membelalakan mata bulatnya semakin lebar tatkala suara Donghae yang mengutarakan perasaannya menggema begitu saja didalam otaknya. Ia menatap wajah Donghae yang tersenyum mempesona kepada dirinya.

"Love ya.." Ucap Donghae lagi seraya mengelus pipi Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa mematung ketika Donghae melafalkan kata-kata cinta padanya, ia tak habis pikir apa yang lagi-lagi didengarnya dari bibir tipis pria yang selalu Eunhyuk katakan menyebalkan itu.

"M, mwoㅡ" Belum sempat Eunhyuk melanjutkan ucapannya kepada Donghae, suara lembut seorang wanita tiba-tiba saja memanggil nama Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk-ah.."

Nafasnya seakan tercekat ketika suara yang sangat familiar dikepalanya, mendadak terdengar kembali di panca pendengarannya yang sempat tuli akibat ucapan Donghae tadi.

'Su, suara itu? Suara... Mustahil!' Eunhyuk menolehkan wajahnya cepat kearah sumber suara seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan begitu lembut dan telah mengintrupsi kegiatannya dengan Donghae yang telah lebih dulu menatap seseorang yang baru saja memanggil Eunhyuk tadi.

DEG

.

.

.

.

Tbc

buru2 banget ya updatenya wakakakak, biar cepet tamatt hahaha


	4. Chapter 4

_Cinta itu tak terbatas_

 _Cinta itu banyak cara untuk membahagiakan siapapun_

 _Cobalah memahami itu semua_

 _Sebelum segalanya menjadi terlambat bagimu_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae melirik sosok yang sejak tadi terdiam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari kebun apel yang berada dibelakang sekolahnya tanpa memandang namja tampan itu sama sekali, membuat sang ketua osis itu hanya menggaruk pipinya yang terasa tidak gatal sama sekali. Ia tidak suka dengan keterdiaman namja bersurai kecoklatan disampingnya saat ini.

Baru saja ia menyatakan perasaannya kepada sosok imut itu, namun seorang wanita memanggil Eunhyuk dengan begitu lembut dan membuat namja manis bermarga Lee itu berlari menjauh menuju halaman belakang sekolah yang dekat dengan perkebunan apel dihadapan mereka.

Banyak hal yang ingin Donghae pertanyaan, soal bagaimana perasaan Eunhyuk dengannya, dan siapa wanita cantik yang seusia dengan mendiang ibunya itu. Namun melihat keterdiaman Eunhyuk, membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk berbicara dan menemani namja bermata sipit itu.

"Dia…. Siapa?" Tanya Donghae tak tahan karena keterdiaman Eunhyuk. Ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada wajah Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk." Panggil Donghae ketika ia tak mendapatkan jawaban pertama dari bibir ranum Eunhyuk.

"Lee Euㅡ"

"Eommaku, dia eommaku…" Eunhyuk menoleh perlahan menatap mata teduh Donghae yang berada disampingnya. Senyum sendu terpancar begitu jelas diwajah Eunhyuk yang kini tampak memerah dikedua pipinya karena cuaca dingin yang mulai menyelimuti kota terbesar kedua sekorea selatan itu.

Donghae menatap dalam tepat pada retina sendu milik Eunhyuk, mencari kepedihan yang begitu terpancar dari mata indah itu. Pantas saja mengapa Eunhyuk begitu menghindari sosok wanita yang memanggil namja manis ini dengan lembut dan hati-hati, ternyata dia adalah….

"Sumber kesakitanku adalah dia… Dan Abeojiku… Aku hanya terkejut ketika ia tiba-tiba saja berada dihadapanku. Aku kira dia tidak akan berani untuk menemuiku lagi setelah mengirimkanku tinggal dirumah nenek." Eunhyuk tertawa pelan saat mengingat tingkah bodohnya yang segera berlari meninggalkan wanita yang telah melahirkannya tadi, dia hanya terkejut saja karena wanita itu datang menemuinya.

"Ini pasti ulah nenek, akhir-akhir ini dia seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu padaku. Rupanya dia memanggil eomma, cih… Siapa juga yang ingin menemuinya? Bukankah dia sendiri yang membuangku kesini? Lantas mengapa ia kembali?" Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari sorot mata Donghae yang tetap menatap penuh kelembutan kepada Eunhyuk yang kini tengah menatap kebun apel, enggan memperlihatkan sorot luka batinnya kepada Donghae.

"Eunhyuk-ah."

"Aku sedang mencoba membencinya, mengubur semua kenangannya dalam hidupku setelah membuangku kesini! Lalu mengapa! Mengapa nenek memanggilnya kemari?! Punya hak apa nenek atas kehidupanku?! Dia, dia…." Emosinya meluap hingga keubun-ubun, nafasnya memburu tak karuan ketika bayangan masa lalu melingkupi kepalanya begitu saja. Bagaimana ia saat itu dicampakan oleh kedua orang tuanya, bagaimana saat ia di buang kerumah sang nenek dikarenakan orangtuanya tidak menginginkannya.

Dibagian mana ia tidak harus membenci sosok yang ia harapkan mau mengurusnya ketika perceraian yang menjadi jalan keluar untuk ketidak harmonisan orangtuanya?

Donghae diam seraya mendengarkan dengan baik perkataan menyesakkan dari bibir namja yang disukainya, ia tak bisa berkata apapun karena disaat seperti ini tidak pantas sama sekali jika ia memberikan nasihat pada Eunhyuk yang terlihat sangat rapuh.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat nenek untuk saat ini, bisakah… Aku main kerumahmu?" Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepada Donghae, memfokuskan diri penuh harap pada Donghae yang menatapnya dalam diam.

"Aku akan ambilkan kunci rumahku dahulu di rumah nenekmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk diam seraya mengamati tingkah Donghae yang kalang kabut membenahi isi kamarnya yang sedikit berantakan, ini hari kedua dimana Donghae mendiami rumah sang nenek karena ayahnya dan paman Shindong sedang pergi ke Seoul. Jadi sangat wajar jika rumah ini jadi sangat berantakan.

"Aku bisa duduk di ruang tamu jika kau mau." Eunhyuk menunjuk sebentar ruang tamu yang berhadapan tepat didepan kamar Donghae. Donghae memandang cepat kearah Eunhyuk, dan segera menggelengkan kepalanya atas penolakan untuk perkataan Eunhyuk barusan.

Eunhyuk kembali diam seraya masih mengamati tingkah Donghae yang beberapa kali tersandung oleh karpet cokelat yang berada dilantai berbahan kayu jati itu. Ia sedang tidak bersemangat berselisih dengan Donghae, dan kepalanya terasa sangat pening.

Tok tok

Eunhyuk menoleh kearah pintu masuk rumah Donghae saat mendengar suara ketukan dari luar sana dan kembali menatap namja tampan yang tengah merapihkan serpai pada ranjangnya.

"Ada yang mengetuk pintu… Coba kau lihat Donghae-ah." Seru Eunhyuk, membuat Donghae segera menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menatap Eunhyuk sebentar dan kemudian berlari untuk membukakan pintu kepada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

Eunhyuk mengamati setiap gerak gerik Donghae yang tengah berlari menuju pintu rumahnya dan berniat membukakan pintu, namun mata kecilnya sontak terbelalak ketika melihat siapa seseorang yang mengetuk pintu tadi.

"Kau mengatakannya pada nenek?!" Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan tatapan marah. Donghae diam seraya mengusak surai dibelakanh kepalanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk dan mempersilahkan sosok separuh baya itu untuk masuk kerumahnya.

"Eunhyuk-ah." Suara lembut sang nenek, mengalihkan pandangan Eunhyuk kepada sang nenek yang tengah menatapnya khawatir. Membuat Eunhyuk segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Pulanglah nek, aku akan menginap dirumah Donghae." Sahut Eunhyuk enggan untuk menatap sang nenek. Donghae hanya bisa terdiam seraya menahan diri untuk tidak membawa Eunhyuk kedalam dekapannya.

Sang nenek menghela nafas berat saat menerima perlakuan Eunhyuk terhadapnya, ia tahu bahwa sang cucu akan marah kepadanya. Namun apa daya, semua ini ia lakukan untuk Eunhyuk. Tidak ada sama sekali maksud buruk akan keputusannya memanggil kembali anak perempuannya yang notabenenya adalah ibu kandung Eunhyuk untuk menemui anak laki-lakinya yang telah menderita selama ini.

"Mianhae nak… Ne, nenek tidak bermakㅡ"

"Kalau ku bilang pulang ya pulang nenek! Apa perkataanku kurang jelas?!" Pekik Eunhyuk seraya menatap tajam mata senja sang nenek yang mulai terlapisi oleh bening-bening airmata.

"Nenek memanggilnya karena nenek pikir, kau merindukannya… "

"Memang kapan aku mengatakan bahwa aku merindukannya?! Seseorang yang telah mencampakan anaknya mana mungkin dengan tidak tahu malu ingin menemui anaknya?! Aku yakin dia hanya terpaksa menerima permintaan nenek!" Eunhyuk berniat memasuki kamar Donghae ketika sebuah suara mengintrupsi pergerakannya.

"Eunhyuk-ah, e… Eomma merindukanmu sayang…" Ia tahu suara siapa ini, tanpa perlu membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara itu. Ia sangat hafal suara itu, bahkan sejak didalam rahim wanita itu… Suara itu yang selalu menyanyikan lagu merdu dan membisikkan kata-kata sayang dengan lembut kepada dirinya.

Namun Eunhyuk segera menepis pikiran bahwa sebenarnya ia juga merindukan sosok lembut wanita itu, meskipun hanya sedikit.

"Pulanglah, aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan kalian berdua." Nada tajam yang begitu menusuk segera menghantarkan Eunhyuk menuju kamar Donghae, dan menutup dengan kasar pintu kamar itu.

Menyisakan tiga orang yang masih berdiri mematung di ambang pintu dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Donghae menggaruk pipinya yang mendadak terasa gatal, tangannya yang lain masih menggenggam knop pintu rumahnya.

"Se, sebaiknya nenek dan Imo kembali saja kerumah. Biar aku yang akan membujuk Eunhyuk untuk pulang." Ucap Donghae memecahkan keheningan. Sehingga kedua wanita yang berbeda usia itu menatapnya penuh harap.

"Tolong jaga Eunhyuk." Kata sang nenek dengan senyum lembut. Ia kemudian berbalik dan pergi bersama dengan ibu Eunhyuk, meninggalkan kediaman Donghae.

Donghae menutup pelan pintu rumahnya, ia membuang nafas pelan dan kini menatap lurus kearah pintu kamarnya yang tertutup rapat saat ini.

' _Jangan seperti ini Eunhyuk-ah, bagaimanapun juga kau seharusnya tidak seperti ini.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma…" Wanita cantik itu mencengkram tali tas cokelatnya dengan erat, mencoba menahan gejolak hatinya yang ingin sekali memeluk Eunhyuk dalam dekapannya. Wajahnya tampak gusar, membuat sang eomma dari wanita yang menjadi ibu Eunhyuk menatapnya dengan iba.

"Jangan khawatir, semua akan baik-baik saja. Eunhyuk anak yang baik. Tenang saja." Senyum lembut yang menghiasi wajah senja itu perlahan mampu menenangkan wanita cantik yang kini menyandang marga Song sama seperti nenek Eunhyuk.

Ia tersenyum simpul, menggenggam tangan sang ibu yang sudah menjaga dengan baik anaknya dan kini menuntunnya pulang menuju rumah yang akan selalu menjadi tempatnya berpulang.

"Aku menyayanginya ibu."

"Dia juga menyayangimu."

' _Seharusnya aku tahu.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pintu itu perlahan terbuka, menampakan suasana kamar yang tampak sepi dan tenang. Dapat ia lihat sosok itu yang saat ini tengah berbaring diataa ranjangnya dengan wajah yang disembunyikan di bawah bantal empuknya.

Donghae menghela nafas panjang melihat pemandangan itu, sedikit mengusak surainya yang sempat turun menutupi keningnya.

"Eunhyuk."

Tak ada respon dari sosok yang masih setia dengan bantal menutupi wajahnya. Mungkinkah Eunhyuk tengah menangis? Dengan ragu Donghae segera menghampiri ranjangnya yang Eunhyuk tiduri dan berdiri seraya berkacak pinggang di bibir ranjang.

"Buka bantalmu sebelum aku melemparnya kesembarang tempat!" Tegurnya dengan suara yang sedikit keras, membuat Eunhyuk sontak menarik bantal dari wajahnya dan melempari Donghae dengan itu.

"Aku tidak suka dengan nada bicaramu! Kau yang mengatakan pada nenek bahwa aku ada dirumahmu kan?! Iyakan?!" Eunhyuk segera mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang Donghae dan menatap penuh kemarahan pria yang saat ini juga sedang memandang kearahnya dengan marah.

"Aku mengatakannya karena dia begitu mengkhawatirkanmu! Apa itu salah?" Seru Donghae membenarkan, Eunhyuk kembali melemparinya dengan selimut tebal milik pria tampan itu hingga mengenai wajahnya.

"Brengsek! Kau membuatnya datang bersama wanita itu, apa kau senang memperlakukanku seperti ini?! Kau puas sekarang hah?!"

"Demi apapun dia itu eommamu!"

"Mana ada seorang ibu membuang anaknya?! Kau pikir untuk apa dia datang kemari untuk menemuiku setelah dia membuangku kerumah nenek?! Saat itu dia benar-benar tidak menginginkanku untuk ikut dengannya, lantas mengapa ia datang? Apa dia akan memungut kembali sampah yang ada dalam tempat sampah?!" Bentak Eunhyuk, wajahnya memerah menahan amarah dan juga airmata yang akan siap keluar kapan saja. Pikirannya kalut sekarang ini.

Sejenak suasana menjadi sangat hening dan mencekam. Eunhyuk terdiam dengan pikiran yang begitu berkecambuk, ia menutup matanya guna menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu kencang.

"Jadi bagimu, tempat nenekmu adalah tempat dimana kau dibuang oleh eommamu begitu?"

Eunhyuk membuka matanya cepat, namun ia enggan menatap Donghae saat ini. Nada suara pria yang masih berdiri disamping ranjang itu terkesan sangat mengintimidasi dirinya.

"Apa nenekmu tidak berharga sehingga kau memperlakukannya seperti itu?"

Eunhyuk mengigit bibir bawahnya saat pikirannya mengingatkannya akan kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu terhadap nenek yang ia sayangi, bagaimana dirinya begitu marah dengan nenek dan tak ingin melihatnya.

"Apa seperti ini sikapmu terhadap eomma yang telah melahirkanmu kedunia ini? Meskipun tak pernah ada alasan yang ia sampaikan terhadap keputusannya yang mengirimkanmu dirumah nenek? Tanpa adanya eommamu, kau tak mungkin bisa terlahir didunia ini…"

Eunhyuk menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya, enggan untuk mendengarkan perkataan Donghae yang menyakitkan.

"Kau akan menyesal Eunhyuk-ah, pikirkan baik-baik. Kau bisa pulang jika kau mau dan mendengarkan setiap perkataan eommamu. Aku yakin dia sangat menyayangimu, bahkan nenekmu selalu membuatmu bahagia dengan caranya." Donghae perlahan menaiki ranjangnya yang tampak berantakan akibat ulah Eunhyuk tadi.

Eunhyuk terkejut saat decitan ranjang membuatnya menurunkan kedua tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi telinganya. Airmata tanpa ia sadari telah jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya yang memerah.

Eunhyuk berniat menoleh untuk melihat sosok yang baru saja menaiki ranjang, namun wajahnya sudah ditarik oleh pria itu dan merasakan bibirnya yang bersentuhan dengan bibir Donghae.

Mata sipit itu perlahan membulat akibat perlakuan tiba-tiba dari pria yang baru saja memarahinya, namun tak berapa lama ia mulai memejamkan matanya.

Menyisakan isakan-isakan kecil dari bibir Eunhyuk yang masih terbungkam oleh bibir tipis Donghae.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Terkadang kita memang tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana caranya cinta itu bekerja.._

 _Bahkan kebahagiaanpun tak pernah lepas dari cinta itu sendiri.._

 _Cinta sulit dimengerti dan tak ada alasan apapun untuk membuktikan kepada orang yang dikasihinya.._

 _Sebelum semua terlambat, cobalah pikirkan baik-baik.._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ia tak ingin penyesalan itu datang menghampirinya_

 _Ketika ia hanya ingin mempertahankan amarahnya yang menjadi sumber kesakitannya selama ini_

 _Namun segalanya menjadi sangat terlambat sekarang_

 _Ketika ia menyadarinya_

 _Semua telah berakhir.._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk membuka matanya perlahan ketika dirinya merasa ia memang seharusnya terbangun dari tidurnya saat ini, sesekali ia menerjap membiasakan retina matanya dari sinar mentari yang menembus jendela kamar milik Donghae.

Ia segera beranjak dan terdiam sejenak tatkala ingatannya menampilkan kejadian yang mengejutkannya tadi malam sebelum ia terlelap, dimana saat itu pria yang telah mengusik hidupnya telah menciuminya dengan begitu lembut dan tak terduga.

Eunhyuk menyentuh kedua belah bibir merahnya dengan jemarinya, bagaimana saat bibir tipis itu menyentuhnya membuat Eunhyuk ingin sekali menutup wajahnya dengan yang sama seperti yang dipakai oleh para pencuri dan membuat Donghae tak perlu melihat wajah malunya yang memerah.

"Kenapa lembut sekali? Aigo, ini membuatku gila.." Dengus Eunhyuk seraya mengusak surai lembutnya yang masih terlihat berantakan. Perlahan ia membawa kedua kakinya untuk meninggalkan kamar Donghae dan berniat mencari pria tampan itu, meskipun tak ingin karena rasa malu.

Saat pria manis itu membuka pintu kamar Donghae dan menghadap langsung kearah ruang tamu, hanya keheninganlah yang ia dapat disana. Kemana Donghae? Gumam Eunhyuk pada dirinya sendiri. Ia segera menghampiri dapur yang berada di bagian belakang rumah yang lumayan besar itu, namun Donghae benar-benar tidak diketemukan keberadaannya.

"Kemana dia? Apa dia sudah berangkat sekolah? Aigo, kenapa aku tidak dibangunkan eoh?!" Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri, ia melirik jam dinding yang menggantung diatas pintu yang mengarah pada ruang tamu dan menyernyit karena melihat jarum pendek jam tersebut yang menunjukan pukul 05.55 waktu bagian Busan.

"Yang benar saja, mana mungkin ia berangkat sekolah jam segini. Lalu mana orang itu?" Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti, ia beranjak dari dapur menuju ruang tamu dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa panjang berwarna cream tua itu. Mungkin saja Donghae sedang berada di luar untuk berolah raga.

Namun suara gaduh dari arah luar membuat Eunhyuk menengadahkan kepalanya kearah pintu keluar rumah khas perdesaan itu, ia menyernyit bingung saat pintu itu terbuka lebar dengan begitu kencang dan menampakan sosok Donghae yang kini tampak kacau dan berantakan.

Tatapan tajam yang sarat akan banyak hal itu menjadi pemandangan pagi hari Eunhyuk, namja manis itu menyernyit tak suka tatkala mata itu terus saja mengrogoti rasa malunya karena kejadian semalam. Tapi sepertinya kali ini ada sesuatu.

"Ke, kemana saja kau? Kenapa kau ribut sekali?" Tanya Eunhyuk gugup, mencoba memecahkan keheningan yang sempat terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu.

Donghae terdiam, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain seraya mengusak wajahnya yang dipenuhi dengan peluh. Ia mendengus sebelum kembali menatap Eunhyuk yang saat ini telah berdiri menghadap dirinya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau habis berolah raga eoh? Kenapa wajahmu aneh begitu?" Eunhyuk yang mulai penasaran segera menghampiri Donghae yang masih berdiri diambang pintu, entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya.

"Tidak, aku berniat kepasar tadi." Sahut Donghae pelan, nafasnya masih tidak teratur akibat dirinya mengebut dengan sepedanya untuk segera sampai menemui Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tertawa remeh mendengar penuturan Donghae yang menyebutkan dirinya berniat pergi kepasar, oh ayolah yang benar saja?

"Mwoya? Maksudmu, seorang Lee Donghae pergi kepasar? Jadi kau berniatㅡ"

"Tadinya memang seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku kepasar untuk memasakkan sesuatu untukmu, tapi sesuatu telah terjadi ketika akuㅡ" Donghae menghentikan perkataannya saat dirinya menatap Eunhyuk yang masih tersenyum simpul, ia hanya ragu apakah ia harus mengatakannya atau tidak.

"Apa? Kejadian apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk bingung saat Donghae tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia mulai merasa penasaran, pria didepannya terlalu bertele-tele.

"Lee Eunhyuk…" Donghae memejamkan matanya, mencoba menepis pemikirannya saat membayangkan reaksi apa yang akan Eunhyuk tunjukan ketika ia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Ia hanya tak ingin melihat sosok didepannya menangis lagi seperti semalam, ia terlalu tak ingin melihat raut wajah Eunhyuk yang pasti akan lebih menyedihkan dari pada semalam.

Eunhyuk mulai dilanda rasa khawatir yang begitu mengerikan, pikirannya mendadak tertuju pada sang nenek yang semalam sempat ia bentak dan dimarahinya. Padahal Donghae belum mengatakan apapun, tapi ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan neneknya.

"Katakan Donghae, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Eunhyuk segera meraih lengan Donghae yang menggantung diudara ketika ia sedang mengusak surainya yang sedikit basah oleh keringat. Donghae membuka matanya guna untuk menatap wajah Eunhyuk yang mendadak panik. Tidakkah hal ini bisa dihentikan? Demi apapun aku tidak suka melihat raut wajah itu.

"Aku hanya memohon padamu sebelum aku mengatakannya padamu.." Ujar Donghae berusaha setenang mungkin, meskipun tidak dipungkiri bahwa sebenarnya ia sedang dilanda kepanikan juga.

"Iya, iya, cepat katakan!" Ucap Eunhyuk gusar. Tanpa Eunhyuk sadari, tangannya semakin mencengkram kuat lengan Donghae. Tatapan matanya menujukan ketakutan yang begitu kentara, membuat Donghae mau tak mau mengajukan permohonan pada namja manis di hadapannya.

"Tolong jangan pernah merasa dirimu bersalah.."

"Kenapa?! Kenapa dengan nenek?" Eunhyuk seakan mengabaikan permohonan Donghae, ia mencoba membuat Donghae mengatakan apa yang telah terjadi dengan terus menarik lengan pria bermata teduh itu.

"Berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau akan baik-baik saja dan tidak menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

"DONGHAE!"

Keheningan seketika melanda di sekitar mereka saat Eunhyuk tiba-tiba membentak Donghae yang terus mengoceh tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Eunhyuk yang semakin membuatnya berpikiran buruk akan keadaan sang nenek. Donghae menatap wajah Eunhyuk dengan sorot mata tajam namun bukan untuk mengintimidasi, melainkan karena ia tidak suka mengatakannya pada Eunhyuk. Donghae sangat yakin, saat ia mengatakannya.. Maka Eunhyuk akan sangat terpukul.

Donghae menghela nafas panjang, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Aku melewati rumah nenek tadi, saat aku berniat untuk mampir sebentar… Aku melihat eommamu menjerit ketakutan memanggil siapapun, dan saat aku melihat kedalam rumah… Nenekmu.. Nenekmu telah terkapar tak berdaya karena jatuh… Dari tangga…" Donghae memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah Eunhyuk yang saat ini tengah terkejut tak karuan. Ia sudah menduga ini, maka dari itu ia berharap ini tidak akan terjadi.

"Dia berada di klinik desa, ka.. Karena itu aku mengayuh sepedaku dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk menemuimu dan membicarakan ini padamu…" Lanjut Donghae menatap sendu kepada Eunhyuk yang terlihat tak mempercayai apa yang telah didengarnya. Tatapan kosong namun sarat akan keterkejutan bercampur dengan ketakutan yang sangat ingin Donghae hapus dari wajah itu.

"A, aku mohon… Antarkan aku… Ke, ketempat nenek.." Ucap Eunhyuk terbata, ia melepas cengkraman tangannya dari lengan Donghae dengan lemas. Pikirannya porak poranda, ia bahkan seperti lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas.

Donghae mengepalkan tangannya, kemudian ia meraih tangan Eunhyuk dan menuntunnya keluar dari rumah Donghaeㅡsetelah menutup pintu terlebih dahulu.

Donghae menghampiri sepedanya dan kemudian membawanya mendekati Eunhyuk yang masih melamun dengan kedua bola matanya yang bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Naiklah, cepat.." Ujar Donghae lembut, membuat Eunhyuk menatapnya dan kemudian segera menaiki jok belakang yang kini telah di tambah dengan bantalan agar tidak membuat Eunhyuk kesakitan lagi.

Merasa Eunhyuk sudah siap, ia segera mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan sedang. Berharap semoga sang nenek yang berada di klinik desa baik-baik saja.

 _Aku mohon nenek, jangan tinggalkan Eunhyuk._

 _Jangan tinggalkan dia._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wanita cantik itu menoleh saat derap langkah kaki menggema di ruang klinik yang selalu sepi itu, ia mendapati seorang pemuda yang diketahui bernama Donghae itu tengah menghampirinya dan tatapan matanya tertuju pada seseorang lagi yang melangkah tepat dibelakang Donghae.

"Imo bagaimana keadaan nenek?" Tanya Donghae setelah sampai dihadapan wanita cantik yang kini berusia 37 tahun itu. Eunhyuk yang berada dibelakangnya hanya diam seraya mengamati pintu yang saat ini masih tertutup dengan pandangan kosong.

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum simpul. Ia sedikit melirik Eunhyuk yang berada dibelakang tubuh tegap Donghae, berharap sang anak mau menatapnya meski hanya sesaat.

"Sejak tadi Dokter belum juga keluar dari ruangannya." Sahut wanita itu lembut, menyesakkan memang anak semata wayangnya enggan bertatap muka dengannya.

"Mengapa tidak masuk saja?" Tanya Donghae lagi memastikan, ia berniat masuk bersama Eunhyuk jika diijinkan oleh dokter.

"Tidak, saya tidak berani melihat keadaan eomma.." Jawab wanita itu seraya tersenyum sendu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Donghae, menatap pintu putih itu dengan harapan bahwa ibunya akan baik-baik saja.

Tiba-tiba pintu dihadapan mereka terbuka dan menampilkan penampilan dokter muda yang baru saja mengecek kondisi wanita yang sudah terkikis oleh waktu itu.

"Bagaimana dokter?" Tanya wanita cantik itu cemas. Kedua tangannya saling menggenggam erat, siap menerima apa yang akan dokter muda itu katakan.

Sang dokter segera menutup pintu ruang rawat itu, Eunhyuk sedikit melihat sosok sang nenek yang terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit sebelum dokter itu menutup kembali pintunya.

"Sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini diruangan saya, silahkan sebelah sini." Ujar sang dokter mengajak wanita itu ke ruangannya yang tak jauh dari ruang rawat. Meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae didepan pintu bernuansa putih itu.

Donghae melirik Eunhyuk yang sejak tadi diam tak berbicara.

"Kau ingin melihatnya?" Tanya Donghae pelan.

Eunhyuk terdiam sejenak, setelahnya tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun ia berpaling dan berjalan meninggalkan Donghae yang tampak kebingungan melihat tingkah Eunhyuk yang mengkhawatirkan.

Donghae segera mengikuti langkah Eunhyuk yang keluar dari klinik desa dan segera menyamakan langkahnya dengan Eunhyuk. Mungkin kali ini sebaiknya dia diam.

Donghae mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan bersiul, tapi sepertinya ini tidak membantu sama sekali. Ia melirik Eunhyuk yang masih diam tanpa berkata apapun padanya, dan ia baru menyadarinya bahwa Eunhyuk masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya yang tidak diganti oleh namja manis itu sejak semalam. Bodohnya dia tidak meminjamkan pakaiannya pada Eunhyuk semalam, lagi pula habis insiden penciuman itu ia menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk tidur.

Ia mengusak surai belakang kepalanya, mencoba berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

"Hm… Sebaiknya kita pulang saja, ku rasa kau harus mengganti pakaianmu dulu." Ujar Donghae, membuat Eunhyuk menatapnya dan kemudian menatap pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya.

"Ah, iya.." Sahut Eunhyuk singkat.

Kembali keheningan itu melanda mereka berdua, Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya dan sepertinya ia harus segera mengambil sepedanya dulu.

"Aku ambil sepedaku dulu, tetaplah disini." Titah Donghae dan kemudian segera meninggalkan Eunhyuk sebentar. Meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang berdiri mematung menatap arah dimana Donghae pergi untuk mengambil sepedanya.

Ia tertawa kecut, menertawakan kebodohannya yang telah ia lakukan. Ingatannya berputar-putar pada kejadian kemarin yang ia lakukan, ia masih ingat jelas wajah sedih sang nenek yang menghiasi wajah senja itu, bagaimana ia telah menyakiti hati sang nenek yang selama ini bersedia menyayanginya tanpa imbalan apapun, ia baru menyesali akan mulut lancangnya yang melontarkan kata-kata menyakitkan semalam.

' _Aku tidak ingin melihat nenek untuk saat ini'_

' _Punya hak apa nenek atas kehidupanku?!'_

' _Pulanglah aku tidak ingin melihat kalian berdua'_

' _Aku tidak ingin melihat nenek'_

' _Pulanglah..'_

"Tidak… Ma, maafkan aku… Maafkan perkataanku… Aku mohon… Jangan tinggalkan aku…" Lirih Eunhyuk, tenggorokannya terasa tersendat mengingat perkataannya semalam. Dadanya mendadak sangat sakit, ia takut… Takut bahwa Tuhan mengambil nenek dari kehidupannya.

 _Nenek…_

 _Jangan tinggalkan aku.._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini kesekian kalinya Donghae membujuk Eunhyuk untuk menjenguk neneknya yang sudah siuman sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Bahkan saat ini paman Shindong telah kembali dari Seoul dan membantunya untuk mau memnjenguk sang nenek yang saat ini selalu menanyakan keberadaan Eunhyuk.

Sedikit kesal memang melihat tingkah kekanakan Eunhyuk, beberapa kali ia mencoba untuk berbicara pada namja itu namun tak pernah digubris oleh Eunhyuk..

Hari ini ia memutuskan akan menjenguk nenek Eunhyuk dan memohon ijin karena dirinya tidak bisa menghadiri pelajaran disekolah. Semalam ia melihat nenek Eunhyuk datang kedalam mimpinya dan didalam mimpi itu sang nenek ingin membicarakan sesuatu padanya.

Donghae mendengus, saat ini ia merasa sangat gusar. Ingatannya kembali pada saat ibunya meninggal dulu, kejadiannya sama persis seperti sekarang. Ibunya datang kedalam mimpinya dan berbicara banyak pesan padanya, ia takut ini petanda..

Petanda yang sangat ia harapkan tidak pernah terjadi dalam kehidupan Eunhyuk.

 _Aku berharap semua akan baik-baik saja._

 _Aku mohon jangan menyerah nek.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Eunhyuk menatap langit yang sedikit mendung itu dengan tatapan hampa, ia bersandar pada batang pohon yang dirinya naiki di belakang halaman sekolah. Sesekali ia membersihkan mantelnya yang tertimpa oleh tumpukan salju.

Ia menghela nafas panjang, kepalanya terasa sangat berat akhir-akhir ini. Sudah hari keempat dimana ia telah memutuskan untuk tidak akan bertemu dengan sang nenek yang berada diklinik desa, beberapa kali ia mendengar Donghae berkata neneknya berniat akan dirujuk ke Rumah Sakit yang lebih besar namun sang nenek enggan melakukannya.

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya, ia merindukan nenek, ia ingin sekali menemuinya dan meminta maaf. Namun entah mengapa ia merasa tidak pantas lagi untuk bertemu pandang dengan sang nenek, ini kesalahanya, ini semua salahnya.

Mungkin jika ia tidak mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan itu, neneknya tak akan seperti ini. Ia menyesal telah membentak neneknya, ia sungguh merasa menyesal karena mengatakan hal yang tidak sepantasnya ia ucapkan terhadap orang yang telah begitu sempurna menyayanginya.

Eunhyuk mengusak wajahnya yang kini telah basah oleh airmata, membayangkan wajah terluka sang nenek begitu menyiksanya. Sakit sekali.

"Turunlah bodoh."

Eunhyuk membuka matanya terkejut ketika suara tajam seseorang membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah pohon yang tengah ia naiki.

Tampak Donghae yang tengah menatapnya tajam, Eunhyuk menyernyit tidak suka dengan ucapan Donghae tadi.

"Apa makㅡ"

"KU BILANG TURUN IDIOT!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Okey sampai ketemu di chapter akhir :)


	5. Chapter 5

_Airmata itu mengalir turun, membasahi kedua pipi merahnya ketika rasa sesal itu telah menghujam hatinya, menggerogoti sekujur hatinya yang untuk kesekian kalinya terluka._

 _Ia kembali mengiba pada dirinya sendiri._

 _Merasa menjadi manusia yang paling menyedihkan dan membuat dirinya terjelembap kedasar jurang yang semakin mendalam._

 _Ia tak bisa menebus segala kesalahannya terhadap sang nenek yang selalu menjadikan dirinya sebagai prioritas utama dalam kehidupan sang nenek._

 _Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi._

 _Karena ia sudah terlambat untuk menyadari..._

 _Ia telah kehilangan sosok yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya._

 _Ia terlanjur menyakiti sang nenek..._

 _Hingga rasanya ia tak pantas lagi untuk menerima kasih sayang dari siapapun._

 _Ia telah menyia-nyiakannya kasih sayang itu, menganggap hatinya selalu kekurangan perasaan cinta..._

 _Dan sekarang, siapa yang akan memberikan kasih sayang seperti neneknya selama ini untuk dirinya? Siapa? Siapa yang akan meredakan rasa sakit ini? Katakan siapa?!_

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

Eunhyuk menyernyitkan keningnya tak suka tatkala sosok yang berdiri di bawah pohon sakura yang tengah ia panjat, berteriak kepadanya dengan mengatainya idiot. Bahkan tatapan menusuk itu seakan tak memberikan rasa ampun kepadanya jika saja Eunhyuk tidak mengubris perkataan sosok itu.

"Kau membentakku?! Brengsek!" Desisnya tak terima. Ia segera turun dari atas dahan pohon sakura dan menghampiri sosok pria yang masih berdiri diam tanpa mengalihkan tatapan tajam itu kepada Eunhyuk yang kini telah berada tepat didepan pria bermarga Lee itu dan menarik kerah kemeja Donghae.

"Kau yang brengsek, Lee Eunhyuk! Kau pantas mendapatkan sebutan itu!" Tungkas Donghae. Membuat Eunhyuk marah, Eunhyuk berniat mengarahkan tinjunya tepat dirahang Donghae. Namun dengan sigap, Donghae segera meraih pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk yang berniat memberikannya pukulan dan mencengkramnya dengan kuat.

"Lepaskan, sialan! Beraninya mengataiku idiot dan brengsek! Memangnya kau siapa?! Lepaskan! Aku ingin memukulmu, bajingan!" Pekik Eunhyuk seraya berusaha menarik pergelangan tangannya dari cengkraman kuat Donghae. Bahkan tangannya yang lain sudah memukul-mukul dada bidang Donghae yang terbalut mantel musim dingin.

"Dengarkan aku Lee Eunhyuk! Kau harus bertemu dengan nenek sekarang!"

"Tidak mau! Jangan paksa aku untuk bertemu dengannya! Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak sebelum kau menuruti perintahku!" Desis Donghae menahan amarahnya pada Eunhyuk. Abaikan dengan emosinya, ia disini bukan untuk menyakiti Eunhyuk. Ia hanya ingin membawa Eunhyuk untuk melihat neneknya yang terbaring lemah diklinik desa, ia tak mau Eunhyuknya terlambat jika tidak bertemu dengan nenek dari pria manis itu.

 _'Bertahanlah sebentar lagi, aku akan membawanya kehadapanmu nek.'_

"Kenapa kau memaksaku?! Setelah apa yang telah ku lakukan kepadanya, masih pantaskah aku bertemu dengannya lagi?! Aku bahkan membentaknya dan memarahinya, apakah pantas aku menemuinya lagi dan menganggap bahwa aku adalah cucu kesayangannya?! APAKAH PANTAS?! JAWAB AKU LEE DONGHAE!" Eunhyuk sontak berteriak keras, melepaskan rasa sesak yang akhir-akhir ini membuncang hatinya hingga ia tak sanggup untuk bertemu sapa dengan sang nenek yang sangat ia rindukan.

Ia tidak pernah sekalipun membenci neneknya, ia bahkan tak pernah berfikir akan menganggap neneknya adalah seorang pengganggu yang mengusik kehidupannya. Saat itu ia hanya terlalu kalut ketika sang nenek membawa ibunya untuk datang dihadapannya. Ia hanya tidak bisa menghilangkan memori kelam itu, ia hanya belum siap untuk dipertemukan kembali dengan sang ibu kandung. Tapi neneknya, tanpa seijin darinya, telah membawa sang ibu untuk menemuinya dan itu membuat Eunhyuk marah.

Ia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya sendiri ketika kembali bertatap muka dengan sang ibu, ia terlalu marah dan kecewa, sehingga ia mempersalahkan sang nenek akan perbuatan baiknya terhadap Eunhyuk.

Dan sekarang haruskah ia bertemu dengan sang nenek setelah apa yang ia lakukan terhadapnya? Ia telah menyakiti sang nenek! Mengatakan hal yang tak sepantasnya ia ucapkan kepada wanita paruh baya itu, lalu masih pantaskah ia menerima kasih sayang sang nenek atas perlakuan kejinya terhadap wanita baik hati itu?

Tidak! Tidak sama sekali! Ia tidak pantas mendapatkan kebaikan dari sang nenek lagi! Ia telah membuat sang nenek kecewa atas apa yang dilakukannya! Ia terlalu malu untuk menerima kata memaafkan dari mulut sang nenek.

Eunhyuk tercekat saat pemikirannya membuat hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Ia bahkan sampai lupa bagaimana caranya untuk bernafas, hingga membuat Donghae yang masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk, segera mengatupkan pipi Eunhyuk yang memerah dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Dengarkan aku! Saat ini aku tidak bisa memberikan alasan yang tepat untukmu atas semua pertanyaanmu. Yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah menemuinya, mengatakan maaf padanya, dan mengatakan seberapa cintanya kau akan dirinya. Sebelum semuanya terlambat dan akan membuatmu menyesal, kau... Kau harus menemuinya... Ne, nenek sedang kritis..."

"A,apa?!" Eunhyuk membelalakan kedua mata bulatnya tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari bibir tipis Donghae. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa melemas dan pikirannya mendadak kosong ketika mendengar bahwa sang nenek dalam keadaan kritis.

 _'Ne, nenek... Nenek...'_

"Ka, kau bilang apa? Ne, nenek kritis? Donghae, kau... Kau bercandakan?" Gumam Eunhyuk lirih. Ia tersenyum aneh dengan kedua bola matanya yang bergerak gelisah, menatap wajah Donghae tak tentu arah.

Ia berharap apa yang dikatakan Donghae hanya gurauan semata, agar ia mau menuruti perkataan Donghae untuk menemui neneknya di klinik. Namun melihat raut wajah Donghae yang terlihat begitu serius dan tampak mengkhawatirkannya, membuat nafas Eunhyuk hilang entah kemana, bahkan senyum yang sempat ia sunggingkan dengan paksa sontak memudar dari wajah bodohnya. Ia tanpa sadar mencengkram mantel Donghae yang berada tepat di dada pria itu. Tubuhnya hampir saja roboh jika saja Donghae tidak menahan tubuhnya didalam pelukan pria dengan julukan ketua osis itu.

Sakit sekali, hatinya sangat sakit... Ia tak tahu harus berfikir apa, bahkan rasanya untuk sekedar bernafaspun ia tak sanggup melakukannya lagi. Apa yang ia lakukan memang tidak sepantasnya dimaafkan, ia rela jika neneknya membencinya atas segala perbuatan yang telah ia lakukan pada nenek, asalkan neneknya tidak meninggalkannya.

Neneknya...

Harus tetap hidup untuk menemaninya...

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika sang nenek pergi meninggalkannya...

Tidak ada yang akan memberikannya kasih sayang hangat seperti sang nenek..

Tidakkah ini terlalu menyakitkan?

 _Jangan pergi..._

 _Jangan pergi meninggalkanku..._

 _Nenek..._

 _Maafkan aku..._

"Do, Donghae... Bagaimana ini? Aku takut."

"Tenanglah, aku akan selalu menemanimu..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan salju yang turun membasahi permukaan tanah desa kecil ini kini telah tergantikan dengan gemericik air hujan dari tumpukan awan gelap di atas cakrawala. Tangan lembut yang selalu menghantarkan kehangatan itu kini berubah menjadi dingin seperti tumpukan salju yang dikepal menjadi bola kecil. Bahkan kedua mata senja yang selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang itu, kini telah terpejam untuk selama-lamanya.

Eunhyuk terdiam tanpa berniat berpindah dari tempatnya duduk di samping ranjang sang nenek yang baru saja pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Tangannya yang hangat begitu erat menggenggam tangan kriput yang telah berhenti mengalirkan jiwa didalam tubuh senja wanita yang sudah terkikis oleh waktu itu.

Kedua mata musangnya hanya menatap raga sang nenek dengan tatapan kosong, tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya yang kini tengah menangisi kepergian sang nenek. Bahkan ia tak mempedulikan jeritan pilu sang ibu yang melahirkannya, ia pun tak mempedulikan sosok Donghae yang terdiam di ambang pintu ruang pasien yang tengah menatap iba pada dirinya.

Untung saja ia masih sempat menemui sang nenek, mengucapkan kata maaf yang tidak sepantasnya diberikan pengampunan oleh wanita yang telah tenang dialam sana itu. Ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya sangat mencintai sang nenek, berterima kasih karena sosok itu telah mau menerima seorang cacat hati seperti dirinya, yang mau menyayanginya tanpa adanya balasan sedikitpun.

Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menangisi diri sendiri di dalam hatinya yang kembali terkoyak. Nafasnya tercekat ketika senyum senja itu begitu hangat menghiasi wajah pucat itu. Ketika sang nenek memberikannya sebuah pengampunan yang tidak mampu Eunhyuk bayangkan betapa luar biasanya perbuatan wanita hebat itu.

Neneknya masih mencintainya, mengatakan bahwa ia tidak boleh bersedih dan harus menerima sang ibu yang datang untuk menemuinya dan melupakan masa kelam yang membuat hatinya terluka selama ini. Neneknya menyuruhnya untuk selalu menjaga dirinya baik-baik, mengatakan bahwa Eunhyuk tidak perlu memikirkan apapun kecuali masa depannya kelak. Tidak boleh ada rasa sakit, tidak boleh merasa tidak sempurna dan paling menderita. Karena sang nenek berkata, ia akan sangat sedih jika ia harus melihat cucu kesayangannya memendam rasa sakitnya sendirian. Ia tidak mau, karena ia tidak akan bisa menjaga Eunhyuk seperti dulu lagi.

 _"Kau tidak boleh bersedih, masih ada ibumu yang menyayangimu, masih ada Donghae yang mencintaimu. Nenek tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir. Nenek akan selalu menyayangimu. Ingat Jangan bersedih, nenek akan sangat tersiksa jika melihatmu menderita. Jaga dirimu baik-baik dan nenek akan melindungimu diatas sana. Jangan lupa tetaplah tersenyum ya? Kau harus bahagia, cucu nenek harus bahagia. Karena nenek bahagia telah memiliki cucu manis sepertimu sayang... Sekarang nenek bisa pergi dengan tenang... Karena Donghae yang akan menjagamu sekarang."_

Eunhyuk segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya, melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan sang nenek, kemudian meraih selimut putih yang dipakai untuk menyelimuti separuh tubuh sang nenek dan menariknya untuk menutupi sekujur tubuh nenek hingga kepalanya.

"Selamat tidur... Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku... Nek..." Ujarnya dengan suara lirih yang tak mampu didengar oleh siapapun. Entah kemana perginya airmata yang ada di pelupuk matanya saat ini, ia bahkan tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya untuk menangis dan meneriakan bahwa nenek jangan pergi darinya. Ia tidak bisa apa-apa kecuali membiarkan neneknya pergi kerumah Tuhan.

Ia perlahan membungkukan tubuhnya di samping jenazah sang nenek yang masih terbaring diatas ranjang, dan kemudian beranjak meninggalkan kamar dimana sang nenek telah dirawat oleh dokter desa selama seminggu ini.

Mengabaikan sang ibu yang langsung menerjang tubuh neneknya yang telah terbujur kaku di atas ranjang, meninggalkan Donghae yang tanpa ia sadari tengah menatap punggung sempit itu dengan tatapan khawatir dan juga iba.

"Sesuai janjiku nek. Aku janji akan menjaganya untukmu..." Ucap Donghae seraya mengalihkan tatapan matanya tepat di tempat sang nenek Eunhyuk berbaring.

 _"Berjanjilah agar kau mau melindungi Eunhyuk dan menyayanginya seperti aku yang telah begitu besar menyayanginya sebagai cucuku..."_

 _"Aku berjanji nek, aku mencintai cucumu dengan tulus... Aku tidak akan membiarkannya terpuruk... Nenek tenang saja!"_

 _"Terima kasih Donghae, berkat kau... Eunhyuk bisa berubah... Terima kasih banyak..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hari ini adalah hari dimana nenek Eunhyuk akan disemayamkan. Seluruh warga desa yang mengenal segala kebaikan sang nenek semasa hidup, datang silih berganti untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada nenek yang begitu luar biasa baik bagi kehidupan setiap orang yang pernah di bantu oleh wanita tua itu.

Ibu Eunhyuk dengan pakaian hanbok serba hitam tampak menyambut para pelayat tepat di depan pintu rumah sang ibu yang telah melahirkan ibu Eunhyuk, mengabaikan kedua mata sembabnya yang tampak membuat wajahnya semakin memucat. Dan di sampingnya terdapat sang adik ipar dari mendiang adiknyaㅡ Shindong, turut menyambut kedatangan para warga desa yang berniat memberi penghormatan terakhir pada ibu mertuanya.

"Bibi Song, dimana Eunhyuk?" Bibi Song atau ibu Eunhyuk sontak memalingkan wajah sendunya tatkala mendengar suara seseorang yang baru memasuki rumah mendiang nenek Eunhyuk. Ia tersenyum kecil mengetahui siapa seseorang yang baru saja mengajukan pertanyaan akan keberadaan anaknya yang manis itu.

"Ah, Donghae... Sejak tadi pagi Eunhyuk tidak kunjung keluar dari kamarnya... Bibi sudah membujuknya untuk turun, namun ia seakan tidak mendengar apa yang bibi ucapkan padanya." Sahut ibu Eunhyuk dengan suara seraknya akibat menangis sejak kemarin sore.

Donghae yang mendengar ucapan ibu Eunhyuk hanya mendengus gusar, ia mengusak surai belakang kepalanya sebelum kembali menatap wanita cantik dihadapannya.

"Bolehkah saya melihatnya?"

"Tentu saja, bibi rasa... Ia pasti akan mau mendengar ucapanmu... Katakan padanya, sebentar lagi kita akan membawa mendiang neneknya ke laut untuk penaburan abu." Ucap wanita itu dengan senyum yang terukir di wajahnya. Donghae hanya bergumam, ia undur diri dari ibu Eunhyuk dan segera membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat keadaan Eunhyuk dikamarnya.

Belum sempat ia menaiki anak tangga, suara ibu Eunhyuk sontak mengintrupsi pergerakannya menuju lantai atas.

"Tolong dampingi dia Donghae... Sejak kepergian neneknya, Eunhyuk seperti kehilangan jiwanya. Bibi memang bukan ibu yang baik untuknya, tapi kau bisa menenangkan hatinya... Bibi mengandalkanmu..." Ujar ibu Eunhyuk dengan suara parau. Airmata kembali membasahi kedua pipi ibu Eunhyuk, merutuki betapa jahatnya ia akan apa yang telah ia perbuat terhadap anaknya sendiri. Disaat seperti ini sang ibu malah pergi tanpa menemaninya untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Eunhyuk.

Donghae yang melihat betapa menyedihkannya wanita itu hanya tersenyum kecil. "Bibi tenang saja. Serahkan semuanya padaku. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya dan akan terus mendampinginya seumur hidupku nanti." Ucapnya dengan tekad yang kuat kepada ibu Eunhyuk yang memandanginya dengan kedua mata yang terlapisi oleh airmata. Ia berjanji pada sang nenek akan membahagiakan Eunhyuk kelak, ia tidak akan pernah melepaskan Eunhyuk kapanpun juga. Karena sekarang, separuh hatinya ada dalam pria manis itu.

"Aku akan selalu mencintainya meski kau larang sekalipun bibi Song."

.

.

.

.

.

Tubuhnya yang kini terbalut dengan pakaian serba hitam, tampak sangat berantakan tatkala tubuh rampingnya ia biarkan tergeletak begitu saja di atas ranjang miliknya yang kini terasa sangat dingin dan membuatnya seakan menerawang menembus waktu saat sosok yang telah pergi darinya itu terasa begitu nyata kehadirannya, seakan ia masih hidup di dalam rumah ini.

Ia membiarkan tubuhnya tertelungkuk dengan kepalanya yang ia miringkan tepat menghadap sebuah jendela yang berada di dekat meja belajar kamarnya saat ini. Sorot matanya tampak kosong, memandangi tanpa arti beberapa cabang pohon yang telah di selimuti oleh tumpukan salju dari balik jendela kamarnya.

Bahkan ia sampai tak mendengar bahwa pintu kamarnya telah terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Donghae dengan stelan jas hitam yang sama persis seperti yang sedang Eunhyuk kenakan saat ini.

"Eunhyuk-ah." Suara yang menyeruak dari dalam kamarnya yang berasal dari bibir tipis Donghaepun tak di gubris oleh Eunhyuk sama sekali, seakan jiwanya tidak berada di tempat itu. Hingga menimbulkan desahan pasrah dari sosok yang kini tengah melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang dimana Eunhyuk terbaring saat ini.

"Eunhyuk-ah, bangunlah." Titah Donghae pelan, seraya menghalangi pandangan Eunhyuk yang kini sedikit terusik ketika seseorang tengah berdiri tepat dihadapan wajahnya.

Eunhyuk melirik sosok yang ia ketahui adalah Donghae dan kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke arah berlawanan dari saat ia melihat keluar jendela dikamarnya tadi. "Pergi." Gumam Eunhyuk lirih namun masih dapat didengar oleh Donghae yang kembali hanya mampu menghembuskan nafas lelahnya.

"Bangun, kau harus mengantarkan nenek ketempat peristirahatan terakhirnya." Ujar Donghae pelan, berniat membujuk Eunhyuk dengan cara halus, mengingat saat ini situasinya sedang tidak baik untuk sekedar membentaknya atau memarahi Eunhyuk yang sedang dalam kondisi berduka karena kepergian sang nenek.

"Kau saja. Aku ingin tidur." Sahut Eunhyuk dengan suara yang nyaris hilang. Ia perlahan memejamkan kedua matanya dan mencoba mengabaikan sosok Donghae.

"Apa seperti ini caranya? Kau membiarkan nenekmu tetap bersedih karena tingkahmu yang seperti ini?! Kau tidak ingin mengantarkan kepergiannya?! Jawab aku!" Habis sudah kesabaran Donghae, masa bodo dengan sikap lembut untuk menjaga perasaan Eunhyuk. Toh pria manis itu telah membuat kesabarannya habis karena sikap buruk Eunhyuk.

Donghae sontak menarik pergelangan Eunhyuk dengan kuat, hingga membuat tubuh lemas itu terbangun dan hampir menyebabkannya terjatuh dari atas ranjang.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

"JUSTRU APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?! KAU TIDAK BISA SEPERTI INI TERUS LEE EUNHYUK!" Bentak Donghae dengan amarah yang tidak sepenuhnya meledak. Ia sadar, seharusnya bukan cara seperti ini memperlakukan lelaki rapuh itu. Namun jika sosok didepannya tampak bagaikan mayat hidup seperti ini, bisa dipastikan mendiang nenek Eunhyuk tidak akan bisa tenang dialam sana! Ia sudah berjanji akan menjaga Eunhyuk dan mendampinginya disaat apapun, maka dari itu kabut duka yang masih menyelimuti perasaan pria manis itu, akan ia hapus dan menggantikannya dengan kebahagian baru yang akan Eunhyuk rasakan.

Ia juga tidak ingin Eunhyuknya diam seperti ini! Jika ia ingin menangis, menangis saja! Jika ia ingin teriak, maka teriak saja! Kenapa malah menutup diri seperti ini? Apa gunanya Donghae jika Eunhyuknya saja tidak mempercayainya?!

Eunhyuk bungkam saat bentakan Donghae tanpa sadar membuat dadanya terasa sangat sakit. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Apa? Kenapa seperti ini? Kenapa hari ini harus terjadi? Neneknya telah tiada, apakah ini hanya mimpi? Ia merasa sang nenek masih ada ditempat ini, menyerukan namanya dengan penuh kasih sayang, tersenyum lembut padanya seraya memberikannya cake strawberry yang paling lezat seantero dunia. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Ia bahkan tidak mampu memikirkannya.

"Nenek masih ada di rumah ini... Do, Donghae... Ia masih di rumah ini... Bersamaku... Di, dia masih ada disini..." Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya ketika rasa sakit itu masih begitu terasa didalam hatinya. Ia mencoba memukul dadanya dan meremas seprai pada ranjangnya untuk meredam rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba saja membuat dirinya kesulitan dalam bernafas.

Donghae yang melihat perubahan sikap Eunhyuk, segera menangkup kedua pipi Eunhyuk yang memanas dan mengelusnya dengan lembut agar Eunhyuk membalas tatapan mata Donghae yang terlihat tidak fokus.

"Dengarkan aku!"

"Tidak! Nenek masih ada disini Donghae! A, aku bahkan masih dapat menghirup aroma tubuhnya di kamarku! Akh! Sakit sekali, mengapa sesakit ini?! Uhh, nenek... Dimana dia? Donghae! Nenekku dimana?!" Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan airmata yang kini telah membasahi pipi pucatnya. Ia meraih kedua tangan Donghae yang berada dipipinya dengan kedua tangannya.

Eunhyuk tahu jawaban dari segala pertanyaannya yang begitu membuat hatinya sesak, ia tahu, sangat tahu. Namun ia tidak bisa menerima jawaban itu, ia masih tidak mau menerima bahwa neneknya sudah tidak akan bisa bersama dengannya lagi. Ia telah pergi kepada sang pencipta. Dan itu tidak bisa ia bantahkan.

Donghae tercekat, ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain saat mendapati tatapan menyedihkan itu dari kedua bola mata Eunhyuk yang tergenang oleh lapisan airmata. Ia tidak tahan harus melihat Eunhyuk dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti ini. Ia berharap kejadian ini tidak akan pernah terjadi, seandainya saja nenek Eunhyuk kembali sehat... Mungkin Eunhyuk tidak akan semenderita ini.

"Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku Eunhyuk-ah... Aku tidak bisa menahan kepergian nenek ke rumah Tuhan... Aku tidak bisa membuatnya tetap disini untuk menemanimu... Maafkan aku..." Gumam Donghae seraya membawa tubuh bergetar Eunhyuk kedalam pelukannya.

"Dasar bodoh! Hiks, kenapa kau yang minta maaf padaku?! Idiot! Hiks..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Saat itu, ketika pertama kalinya Lee Eunhyuk menginjakan kakinya dirumah kampungan itu._

 _Eunhyuk yang masih dipenuhi oleh rasa marah, kecewa dan penuh rasa benci akan kehidupan yang telah aku alami akibat perbuatan kedua orang tuanya yang memutuskan untuk bercerai tanpa memikirkan perasaan Eunhyuk._

 _Ayah dan ibu menolak keberadaan Eunhyuk, hingga ibu membawanya ketempat yang jarang ia kunjungi ketika pria manis itu masih bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya._

 _Disana, di ambang pintu berbahan kayu jati itu. Ada senyum hangat yang begitu merekah, menyambut dengan kasih sayang yang begitu Eunhyuk inginkan selama hidupnya ini._

 _Senyum senjanya menyapa Eunhyuk dengan riang, seakan dialah orang yang paling ditunggu-tunggu kehadirannya untuk tinggal bersama sang nenek._

 _._

 _._

Eunhyuk semakin memeluk bejana kecil berwarna putih didalam dekapan hangatnya, tatkala langkah kakinya semakin berat menelusuri jalan bebatuan yang akan menuju tepi pantai untuk penaburan abu jasad sang nenek.

Donghae berjalan disampingnya, mencengkram kuat bahu Eunhyuk supaya langkah kakinya tetap kokoh mengarungi sisa terakhirnya bersama tubuh sang nenek.

.

.

 _"Cucuku! Selamat datang! Akhirnya kau datang juga! Kemarilah, nenek ingin memelukmu!"_

 _Eunhyuk tertegun ketika tangan senja itu tiba-tiba saja menarik tubuhnya kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat yang begitu menenangkan hatinya yang telah remuk, ia bahkan hampir saja menjerit kesakitan jika saja ia tak menyadari bahwa sosok ibu yang membuangnya masih berdiri diam di belakang tubuhnya saat ini._

 _"Tolong jaga dia bu... Aku tidak bisa merawatnya... Maaf..."_

 _"Masuklah Eunhyuk-ah! Segera naik kelantai atas lalu beristirahatlah. Ada yang harus nenek bicarakan dengan ibumu!" Titah sang nenek, hanya dibalas kebisuan dari bibir ranum sang cucu._

 _Eunhyuk hanya menuruti kemauan sang nenek, aku memang ingin keatas dimana kamarnya berada. Namun makian, amarah dan juga kekecewaan sang nenek kepada ibunya, membuat langkah kakinya terhenti._

 _._

 _._

"Kau bisa naik? Kemarilah, aku akan membantumu." Suara Donghae yang begitu lembut ditelinga Eunhyuk. Menyadarkan dirinya bahwa ia telah sampai di tepi pantai, di hadapannya telah tersedia perahu yang akan membawanya ketengah laut untuk upacara penaburan abu.

Eunhyuk menoleh, menatap Donghae dengan tatapan sakit yang begitu menyiksa hatinya.

"Donghae.."

"Kau harus melakukannya... Ada aku disini, tenanglah..." Ucapnya menenangkan. Ia menengadahkan telapak tangan kanannya menghadap Eunhyuk, menunggu tangan kuatnya disambut oleh jemari lembut milik Eunhyuk.

.

.

 _"Ibu tidak pernah mengajarkan mu untuk melakukan hal kejam seperti itu kepada Eunhyuk! Kemana hati nuranimu?! Kau membawanya kesini untuk apa? Apa kau tidak menyayanginya selama ini sebagai anakmu?! Setega itukah hatimu?!"_

 _"Dengarkan aku ibu! Aku tidak bisa merawatnya disaat hatiku hancur! Mengapa ibu tidak mau mengerti keadaanku?! Suamiku menceraikanku, dan itu membuatku sakit!"_

 _"LEBIH SAKIT SIAPA DIBANDINGKAN EUNHYUK YANG KAU TINGGALKAN?! IBU BENAR-BENAR KECEWA PADAMU! KAU MENYAKITI CUCUKU!"_

 _Eunhyuk hanya mampu diam membisu ketika ia tidak bermaksud menguping sebenarnya, namun ia hanya ingin tahu... Seberapa besar harapannya akan keberadaan neneknya yang menyambut kedatangannya dengan hati yang sangat gembira. Dan ia tak menyangka, bahwa sang nenek tengah membelanya. Menyerukan suara hatinya meskipun ia tak pernah bisa menyampaikannya pada sang ibu kandung._

 _Ia tertohok ternyata dalam hidupnya, ia masih memiliki seseorang yang begitu menyayanginya sampai sedemikian rupa. Di hari pertamanya ditempat sang nenek, seharusnya ia menyadari..._

 _Bahwa di dunia ini, ia masih memiliki cinta yang begitu luar biasa dari neneknya yang selalu mengajarinya untuk selalu tersenyum bersamanya, memakan masakannya, dan juga bermanja padanya, mengajarinya memahami cintanya dan juga kebaikannya._

 _Bahkan ketika ia marah, neneknya selalu memaafkannya, hingga disaat akhir hidupnya sekalipun._

 _Neneknya bahkan tetap memberikan sebuah senyum gembira untuk dirinya.._

 _Hanya untuk dirinya..._

 _._

 _._

Eunhyuk menatap sosok Donghae yang masih setia merengkuhnya dengan kehangatan yang membuat hatinya tenang. Entah mengapa dekapan itu seakan sudah sangat familiar ia rasakan selama setengah tahun terakhir ini.

Pelukannya, seperti saat nenek memeluknya.

Tatapan lembut itu, seperti saat nenek menatapnya.

Senyum lembut itu, seperti saat nenek menyambut kedatangannya selepas pulang sekolah.

Semua yang ada pada pria itu... Seperti milik nenek...

Kasih sayangnya seperti milik nenek...

Hanya saja, Eunhyuk merasa ada yang berbeda...

Entah apa itu, ia tak mengerti...

"Sekarang, ini saatnya kau melepaskan kepergian nenek. Kau tahu? Ia telah bahagia dialam sana, bertemu dengan ibuku dan juga menjagamu dari sana... Lantas apa yang kau takutkan lagi?" Donghae tersenyum simpul, melihat wajah sendu Eunhyuk yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan memberatkan. Ia mengusap pipi berisi Eunhyuk dengan lembut, kemudian mengecup kening Eunhyuk penuh sayang.

"Ada aku disini, aku akan selalu bersamamu... Aku mencintaimu.." Ujar Donghae tersenyum jenaka. "Sekarang kau bisa menaburkan abu jasad nenek di lautan ini, kau akan selalu menemuinya di seluruh penjuru dunia ketika kau mendaratkan pandanganmu di lautan lepas ini. Ia selalu ada di hatimu, dan sekarang waktunya kau bahagia akan apa yang telah nenek ajarkan padamu semasa hidupnya." Tutur Donghae seraya merapihkan surai Eunhyuk yang kian tak tentu arah akibat angin kencang dan gelombang air laut yang sedikit membuat perahu yang mereka naiki bergoyang.

Eunhyuk mengangguk pasrah, menahan tangis yang akan meledak kapan saja jika ia tak bisa mengendalikannya. Perlahan tangan lentiknya yang terbalut sarung tangan putih, membuka penutup bejana kecil yang masih dalam dekapannya, meraih abu milik sang nenek dan menghempaskannya ke dalam lautan lepas.

 _'Nenek... Terima kasih... Aku sangat menyayangimu... Beristirahatlah dengan tenang... Aku akan baik-baik saja disini... Karena Donghae berjanji akan selalu bersamaku... Selamat jalan... Nenek.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _End_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Next chap Epilog :)_


End file.
